Yoshi's Big Time Harem
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. The information is inside. Rated M for some major lemons. Read and Review. Feel free to give me any girl suggestions anytime.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshi's Big Time Harem**

**A/N: This is basically a series of lemons which centers around my version of Yoshi getting involved in sexual moments with various girls. Each girl he encounters will be random, just to be specific. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong only to Nintendo.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yoshi was out in the middle of the city, having decided to go out for the night during a full moon. Because of his WereWolf gene, he developed a habit of staying out late. However, he was unaware that someone was following him.

"It's rather quiet around this time of night. But hey, that's how it always is." said Yoshi.

As he went along, he kept looking up at the sky. The light from the full moon continued to shine down from above, and he just couldn't help but smile to himself.

All the the while, a small female cat with white and blue fur was quietly following him. The whole time it trailed him through the city, the cat would frequently hide within dark alleys and behind trash cans whenever he turned his head around. Of course, being the dino that he is, he was bound to catch on.

"I know you're back there Felicia."

Realizing that she had been exposed, Felicia came out of an alley in her normal form.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Felicia, even though she already knew the reason.

"I recognized your scent. I've got a keen sense of smell, and although I don't have ears, I can still hear you."

"Oh silly me, I don't know how I forgot."

"But what I want to know is, why were you even following me?"

"I was just out for a nocturnal walk when I happened to see you nearby."

"Well as you can see, I was also out for a nocturnal walk. It feels more quiet and possibly a lot less dangerous at this time of night."

But then he remembered that a certain event was going to happen sooner or later. Not wanting to take any chances, Yoshi immediately decided to act quickly.

"On second thought, maybe I should be heading back now before it's too late."

"How about I come with you?"

"Uh, what the heck. It wouldn't really hurt."

"Yay."

About an hour later, Yoshi was soon on his way back to Smash Mansion, with Felicia walking alongside him. But since it was late, Yoshi deduced that he was gonna make it back to the mansion at this hour. At this point, he soon remembered that he had originally bought his own house that he could go to whenever he didn't feel like being in the mansion. Plus, it was also a place where he could have some more time alone than he usually does.

"Wait a minute Felicia, rather than just going all the way to Smash Mansion, let's just head down to the house that I bought two months ago, it's more closer." suggested Yoshi.

"Okay." Felicia agreed.

Yoshi then picked up Felicia on his back and proceeded to speed off for his house. He knew that he had to make it home quick before the event of the "Purple Moon". Every 100 years during a full moon, the moon itself changes to the color purple, and whenever Yoshi is exposed to it, his body secretes a strong and extremely alluring scent which makes girls sexually attracted to him.

"Whoa, you seem like you're in a rush. What's the hurry?" asked the curious catgirl.

"No reason." Yoshi lied.

By the time Yoshi arrived at his three story house, he unlocked the door, opened it and walked inside. He then closed the door and locked it back. Felicia then climbed off his back and took the time to look around the place, feeling amazed at how it looked on the inside.

"This place looks pretty, how could you afford it?"

"After I got sick and tired of living at the mansion, I used most of the money I had saved up to buy it. So basically, it's just my own personal getaway home. None of the others except Peach,Mario, Samus and Zelda know about it."

"Interesting."

"Feel free to make yourself at home and-"

But Yoshi was cut off when Felicia caught his lips in a kiss, driving her tongue into his mouth. She pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him.

"What the heck are you doing Felicia?" asked a shocked Yoshi.

"I can't take it anymore Yoshi, I've liked you since the moment I first met you. And now, I'm not gonna pass up the chance to show you how I feel."

It didn't take long for Yoshi to realize exactly what she was getting at.

"Aw Felicia, you can't be serious."

She leaned down and gave him a lick on the mouth.

"Oh, I'm serious alright."

She then captured his lips in another more passionate french kiss. While she was kissing him, he looked out the window from the corner of his eye and soon noticed a purple moonlight shining in through the glass, indicating that the "Purple Moon" event had now begun.

"_I should have closed the curtains on that window when I had the chance. Now I've been exposed._" thought Yoshi.

Yoshi could do nothing to get Felicia off of him since he didn't want to hurt her. He felt her tail wrapping around his and her tongue moving deeper into his mouth. Yoshi tried the best he could to resist the urge to give in, but he found it difficult to do so. Pretty soon, Yoshi had succumbed to the lust and pleasure that was dormant inside him.

Overwhelmed entirely, Yoshi started to respond by reaching for her breasts and rubbing all around them, even going so far as to squeeze them. Felicia moved her right hand down Yoshi's chest, though she did it carefully in order to avoid accidentally scratching him with her claws. She soon made her way from his chest down to his manhood. Grabbing hold of it, she began to massage it gently. Yoshi let out a moan which was muffled by the kiss, at the same time Felicia had purred softly due to the feeling of Yoshi's hands on her breasts, even shivering a little when he rubbed her nipples. After breaking the kiss, she began running her tongue along Yoshi's neck, making him respond with a groan.

From this point and so forth, Yoshi and Felicia continued to please one another, with Yoshi sucking on and licking Felicia's breasts while the catgirl herself was still massaging his cock, which was slowly becoming erected. Yoshi found himself embroiled in this sexual moment. He couldn't remember when a girl had ever made him feel this relaxed before, but he surely was glad about it. He was soon beginning to think that maybe this "Purple Moon" wasn't so bad after all, though he could be wrong.

With a dirty, mischievous smile on her face, Felicia took Yoshi by surprise when she not only thrusted her vagina onto his cock, but she also curled her whole entire body around him, which really surprised the reptile.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this flexible Felicia. What's your secret?" asked Yoshi.

"I was just born like this. But I've also seen how you flex too Yoshi, especially in battle. You're very fast and agile too." she replied.

"I owe it all to my WereWolf gene. Without it, I wouldn't be able to do any of that stuff."

Felicia began to moan, groan and even scream as she kept up her pace. Yoshi was able to keep her calm by softly massaging her breasts, all the while trying to endure the increasing pressure as he himself attempted to keep up with her. They could both feel themselves coming close to reaching their limits, but they wanted to keep things going a little longer before the time was right.

Yoshi was doing all he could to hold out. Although he may have had some sexual experiences before hand, none of them felt as exciting as this one. Deep down, he had to admit that Felicia had some ways of being able to show him a good time that he'd never forget.

Felicia was deep in thought. To her, this was a dream come true. She instantly fell head over heels in love with Yoshi from the moment she laid eyes on him for the first time. However she could never pluck up the nerve to even confess her feelings until then. But now her goal had finally succeeded.

"Oh, Yoshi. I feel it, I can feel myself about to cum. I can't hold it any longer." Felicia blurted out.

"Me too. Just let it loose." Yoshi assured her.

Without even holding back, the dino and the catgirl both released their love juices at the same time. Both of them were now panting with exhaustion after putting so much energy into it. But rather than saying even one word, they instead just fell asleep cuddled up together on the couch, with the only noticeable features being the happy smiles on their faces.

"_I never imagined that one simple night like this could turn out to be a relaxing sensation. And to think, the person who made it possible was this beautiful catgirl. I never knew she had it in her._" thought Yoshi as he slept.

* * *

**Well, here it is. The very first lemon of the story. **

**You didn't think I was gonna include Felicia as the first girl that he makes love it with, now did you?**

**I know this story is weird and puzzling. But I had to get it out in the open.**

**Well, I did. I just never mentioned it until now.**

**But that's not all. Yoshi's gonna be getting himself in more sexual encounters with many other girls that he meets. Oh, I also want to thank my friend Spawnzilla014 for inspiring me to create this story.**

**If you want to know more about my version of Yoshi, check my profile for the information. **

**By the way, this will be one of the many reasons why Yoshi goes through this:**

******Pheromonal Secretion: Thanks to his WereWolf gene, Yoshi seems to experience an unusual side effect. Every 100 years when the moon turns purple, the exposure causes Yoshi's body to emit an alluring scent which attracts women to him with uncontrollable lust. A recurring form of comic relief is Yoshi's repeated attempts to escape from the lust driven females, often resorting to hiding in rooms, underground or on top of buildings, only to fail almost everytime. As such, women would either seduce, kiss or try to get intimate with him, three things which scare him to no end.**

**Just to be clear on something,like I said before, the girls he encounters will be random. And plus, this all takes place in an alternate universe where every girl he meets either already knows him or has heard of him.**

**And plus, I was hoping that you could check out Spawnzilla014's stories. It would mean a lot to him if you read and review the stories he made. **

**The girl who will appear in the next chapter is gonna be a secret for now. So don't ask who it is, because I won't tell. But if you have any suggestions for later chapters, let me know. Seriously.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There's nothing like going up the to dojo to do some training and maybe get in a quick workout and finally well deserved rest." said Yoshi as he made his way up a flight of stairs towards his intended destination. The last time Yoshi was here was about at least a year and four months ago. Before hand, everytime he took a trip to Japan, he would frequently visit the dojo to socialize and train. He knew that the more he trained, the stronger he would get.

At the moment he arrived, Yoshi slid the door open and walked in.

"Hello, anyone here." he called while looking around.

Yoshi scratched his head with confusion. He had hoped that there would be someone here.

"Oh my gosh, is that you Yoshi?" asked a female voice.

"I know that voice. That could only be-"

Yoshi stopped short when someone tapped his shoulder. He soon turned around, only to blush rapidly when he came face to face with none other than Mai Shiranui, whom was clad in her usual red attire.

"Well, long time no see Mai." he greeted rather shyly.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." replied Mai.

"Same here."

"Don't you wanna give me a big hug?" she asked with her arms wide open.

"Oh, uh. Um uh, I'd rather not."

"Come on, it's just a hug."

"I don't wanna."

"I'm not gonna stop asking until you give me a hug."

"Are you serious?"

She only responded with a sly smile and facial expression.

"_Why does every girl always smile at me like that? It's just creepy._" thought Yoshi.

"Alright, I guess one hug wouldn't be so bad."

Despite hesitating, Yoshi walked up and gave Mai a hug like she wanted. Though he had to admit to himself that it was a tad embarrassing that he was being hugged by a girl who's appearance would possibly make him or any other guy pass out at first glance. But luckily, he was able to keep his composure thanks to his strong will and confidence.

Yoshi remembered how when the last time they saw each other, she hugged him so hard that she nearly suffocated him with her breasts. After a short while, they broke apart.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No, it wasn't bad at all."

"So anyway, what brings you all the way here?"

"Nothing much. I was just travelling through the city at the time when I soon remembered this place. So that's why I'm here. If you don't mind me asking, are you the only one here?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just taking care of the dojo while the others are away."

"Aw, what a bummer. I was hoping to see Andy again. He and I kept in touch with each other."

"You never kept in touch with me." she pointed out.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't think of that."

"Maybe next time you'll remember."

"Yeah, of course. It's a shame that Andy isn't here. I would have wanted to work out with him, maybe even spar with him like I usually did whenever I was here."

"How about sparring with me?" she suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Aw what's the matter, are you scared of me?" she teased.

"Now just a minute. I am not scared of you in anyway, I'm just a little uneasy about it, that's all." Yoshi replied defensively.

"Don't worry. It's just sparring, you know, a workout. A painless, safe and non-violent workout. But if you're too chicken to face me, then that's okay."

"Chicken, huh? Well I'll show you what a *chicken* like me is capable of."

Mai just giggled in response. She had to admit that while Yoshi could act weird, persistent and arrogant at times, he was still able to make her laugh, thanks to his giddy sense of humor.

"Very well, follow outside to the back."

From that point, Mai lead Yoshi outside the dojo and moved straight to the wide and open area in the back where the river was. The two of them then stood across from one another as they both got into their fighting positions, with Mai pulling out her signature paper fan from her cleavage, which made Yoshi puzzled.

"You actually keep that thing stored inside your-"

"Yep." she answered proudly.

"On behalf of guys everywhere, I must say that is just wrong."

"Are you just gonna talk all day, or are you gonna show me what you got?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Yoshi and Mai soon began their little sparring session. From Yoshi's perspective, he was aware that this wasn't as easy as he thought due to the fact that Mai was much more agile, more skilled and more clever than he expected. He was also annoyed with the fact of how she would frequently toy with him by making wisecracking remarks (which he himself often does) and playful, flirtatious gestures simply to tease him.

That didn't stop him from dodging most of her attacks with his own quick movements, while carefully dishing out some of his own. But still, Mai was clearly gaining the upper hand due to her superior fighting style. Although Yoshi already had his own unique, formidable and unpredictable fighting style which he developed through constant training and crime fighting, it still wasn't enough to fully surpass Mai's. Regardless, he was determined to prove himself as a capable fighter.

But after a while of sparring, Yoshi was ultimately defeated in the end after Mai had bested him with one final hit from her paper fan, followed by a sweep kick which knocked him clean off his feet. She then bent down and extended her hand to him.

"Hmm, not bad. You've really gotten stronger, I'm impressed." commented Mai as she helped him up.

"I'll say. You yourself have got quite some skills Mai." Yoshi replied.

"I only learned from the best, you know."

"Why do you think I always came here?"

"So now that sparring's been done, how about we try some more workouts?"

"I'm up for that. And if I ever get to see Andy, I'll challenge him to a sparring session."

"I'd pay to see that."

For the next several hours, they both spent their free time working out in the dojo. Yoshi was mostly doing push ups , sit ups and fighting moves while Mai just practiced her fighting style and did a few exercises herself. But every once in a while, Mai would make brief glances at Yoshi as he continued to exert himself. She had to admit even though he wasn't human, she still thought that he looked cute. And although she enjoyed being around Andy, she had more fun whenever she was with Yoshi. She quietly giggled to herself in a childish manner, though Yoshi didn't notice.

Yoshi also had his own thoughts about Mai. While he found her appearance to be very distracting to him, he was still able to handle being around her every so often. Of course that doesn't stop him from constantly blushing like crazy everytime she was near him or when she always greeted him with her rather (as Yoshi would call them) *awkward* hugs.

By the time they had finished their workout, it was already nighttime as the moon was shining brightly in the sky. Yoshi was exhausted and covered with sweat due to exercising so hard, though with a fair price, he actually did feel more physically stronger due to his hard work. Mai however was still clearly in good shape despite being a little tired herself.

"Wow, what a workout. I am burned out." said Yoshi while wiping excess sweat from his forehead.

"That's because you work yourself too hard. Next time you should try to do it at a steady pace rather than going all out."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. Now I'll go take a nice shower and then rest for the night." said Yoshi as he walked pass her and out of the room towards the bathroom. But in doing so, Mai caught a whiff of a rather unusual and appealing scent in the air when Yoshi moved by her, leading to her forming an erotic smile on her face.

"Ooh I'm feeling frisky tonight, and I know just who to go for, hehehehehe." she said in a sexual tone as a naughty idea entered her mind.

* * *

**About three minutes later...**

Yoshi exited the bathroom after taking a long relaxing shower.

"There's nothing like getting cleaned up after a good workout. Now to get some shut eye." said Yoshi.

He then walked down the hallway towards his room. Little did he know that Mai had something *planned* for when he arrived. By the moment he had slid his door open, Yoshi walked in and was just about to get in bed when he suddenly heard the sound of giggling coming from behind him, followed by a pair of feminine arms wrapping around him. He turned his head around to come face to face with an amorous looking Mai.

"Would you mind telling me why you have your arms around me?" he asked.

"I just wanted to try out a special *workout* routine on you." she said with seduction.

"Isn't it a little late for more workouts?"

"Trust me, what I'm about to do will last all night."

Yoshi was absolutely puzzled about all this. He knew for a fact that Mai would never normally act like this around him. Though he was bound to find out the real reason one way or another, especially when she started to molest him. It was only when she began licking his neck did he pull himself out of her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said with frustration.

"You should know by now what I'm doing."

"No offense Mai, but you are really-OOF"

Catching him off guard, Mai tackled him onto the bed and quickly positioned herself on top of him, pinning his arms down. Yoshi tried to get her off, but Mai was surprisingly strong for a woman of her caliber.

"Mai, think about what you're doing. This isn't like you, what about An-

She cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips before breaking it.

"Yoshi I have been feeling horny for years now. I've always tried to temp Andy into having sex with me, but he never bothers to do it since he's always training. But the moment you began coming around, I weighed my options and decided not to waste time waiting for him. I've been craving for this moment, now is my chance to have it." she explained.

"You're not gonna let me go anytime soon, are you Mai?"

"Hmm, nope."

Yoshi didn't have the chance to speak again as Mai engaged him with a lustful kiss, shoving her tongue straight into his mouth. Yoshi reacted with dismay and discomfort towards Mai's lust driven behavior. Never once had he ever seen her act like this around him during the last few times he was here.

After kissing him for what seem like 20 minutes or more, Mai finally broke the kiss.

"Don't ever, ever, in your life, kiss me like that again. You almost choked me when you jammed your tongue down my throat." said Yoshi in frustration.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the sweetest, most delicious mouth I've ever kissed?"

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that from every girl who's ever kissed me even once."

"I hope you're prepared, because I'm about to heat things up baby." she assured him before proceeding to remove her clothing, thus exposing her naked body to the surprised dino.

"Oh god, please tell me this is just a dream. If it is, I want to wake up now."

"Oh come now. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't felt tempted to see me naked."

"I have never once had any intention of doing that whatsoever."

"Not even to touch these babies?" she asked while referring to her breasts, which she playfully jiggled.

"Ew, especially not that."

"Maybe I can change your mind."

Grabbing hold of Yoshi's hands, Mai then placed them firmly on her breasts, forcing him to fondle them. Yoshi tried to pull away, but Mai kept a tight grip on him.

"Admit it, you like this, don't you?"

"I don't know what makes you think I would enjoy this. Like I'd actually like touching-"

"Yes?"

"Rubbing-"

"Go ahead, say it."

"And squeezing your soft, cushy and round breasts."

"Now you're talking sweetheart.

From that point, Yoshi soon began to respond in a sexual manner. He eagerly fondled Mai's breasts with intense passion, even managing to lick and suck at her erected nipples, leading to her moaning with pleasure.

"Oh, oh yes. Give it to me Yoshi, give it to me now." she cooed.

Yoshi obediently did as she requested and continued to pleasure her. Mai's moans got louder and more erotic as Yoshi kept at it. He moved his long tail over to her womanhood and rubbed at the outside of it with the very tip of his tail.

"Please Yoshi don't tease me, just let me have it." she begged.

"Very well."

Shifting their positions so that Yoshi was on top, the reptile carefully moved his erected manhood in front of her vagina. He could tell that Mai was desperate for some love, and she showed it by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure you're up for this Mai?"

"I've waited too long for this night, and since Andy is always so busy, I don't want to be kept waiting forever. Having sex with you is the only chance I have right now."

"So be it."

Taking caution, Yoshi slowly and gently pushed his cock inside of her, pressing at her barrier. Mai soon went from moaning to screaming and squealing while Yoshi only let out animalistic grunts and growls, along with a few small groans which were barely even heard. Mai was having the time of her life while this was going on, and yet it wasn't enough to keep her fully satisfied. Yoshi meanwhile was busy caressing her breasts in order to soothe her movements during their intercourse. But she wanted more than this and pulled him into another kiss, slipping her tongue more deeper into his mouth.

Deep down inside, Yoshi had to admit that while he didn't really like the idea of being intimate with women, he surely had plenty of experience with it. Normally he would often refer to sex as his so-called more proper phrase, *mating*. At least that's how he preferred to mention it, since he figured that the word *sex* was too uncomfortable and embarrassing.

Mai had her own thoughts at the moment. She already knew that she was enjoying this, and she would remember it no matter how many years passed. Although she felt pity for Yoshi always being embarrassed around her, she couldn't help teasing him about it. But still, she was impressed with how well he was doing so far.

The more this went on, the more excited she became.

"_Oh my god, this feels so good. Yoshi may not be human, but he really knows how to make a woman like me happy. Now I see why women like him so much. Sorry Andy, but you're too late._" thought Mai.

"_I don't know how I always let women seduce me into this stuff, but I guess it's not so bad when you get use to it. I'm starting to wonder why Andy never payed any attention to Mai._" thought Yoshi.

As time passed on, they started to get more serious. Now Yoshi was going at an amazing pace, thrusting in and out of Mai more faster due to being overwhelmed by his inner desires. Mai was doing the best she could to keep up with him, and she had no problems with it either. All of her sexual desires that were kept dormant inside for years were finally reaching the surface, and soon she started going at full throttle, making her grip on Yoshi more tighter than ever.

It wouldn't be long before they reached the tipping point of their climax.

"I can feel it. I can feel myself about to cum." said Mai.

"Me too. And with perfect timing." said Yoshi.

At that moment, they both released their love juices simultaneously, letting out screams in the process. Afterwards, they both climbed up under the bed covers and lied down together.

"Wow...that was...amazing." said Yoshi while panting.

"If I can say...one thing...you're an absolute natural." replied Mai.

"I wouldn't really say that I'm a natural."

"But you are. You may not know it, but you've got what it takes."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"Ha ha, you are just so cute, not to mention an instant charmer. You sure got my attention."

"Lots of women say that I've got charms, but I never believe it."

"I just wish Andy could learn how to be more like you when it comes to romance."

"Who knows, maybe he will."

"But of course, I will keep my options open in case ."

"I get the point, let's just get some rest."

After a quick kiss, Mai cuddled up with Yoshi and they both soon fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Yoshi was outside at the front of the dojo, practicing his fighting skills. He figured it was only a matter of time before he would eventually see Andy. The whole time he was training, Mai was watching him with a smile on her face. Ever since last night, she's been happy during the whole morning. She giggled to herself as she kept her eyes on him, it was clearly obvious that she was starting to take an immediate liking to him.

"Mai, are you sure that you just want to watch me train?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"You know you can join me if you want to."

"That's okay, I'm perfectly fine with observing."

"Alright then."

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I got in on this." said another male voice.

Yoshi and Mai turned their heads to see that it was Andy Bogard, who had came back to the dojo, along with Jubei Yamada.

"Well, look who it is. It's about time I got to see you." said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you'd be here." replied Andy.

"And it's great to see you too, Master Jubei."

"Hmm, it appears that you've been training quite hard my boy." said Jubei.

"Yeah, I have. And luckily Mai was here with me."

"She didn't cause you any trouble, did she?"

"Hey!" she said while feeling offended.

"Nope, she wasn't any trouble at all."

"I don't know. She seems more like the troublesome type." commented Andy.

Mai only responded by sticking her tongue out at him in a childish gesture.

"Okay Andy. Since you're back, how's about we have a little sparring match, huh tough guy?"

"You didn't even have to ask, dino boy."

As the two of them prepared to go the back to spar, Yoshi took another look at Mai, who gave him a wink and a smile, indicating that she would keep their little *secret* to herself. Yoshi smiled back before walking off with Andy.

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter.**

**Yep, I bet you were surprised that I included the so called *Queen of Fighters*, Mai Shiranui.**

**But don't worry, there's plenty more to come in later chapters. Anyway, I hope you find this interesting.**

**Once again, I know you may find this story weird, and I don't blame you.**

**Remember. I'm open to some girl suggestions. My friend Spawnzilla014 already gave me several suggestions, just to be specific. Plus I even have some choices myself.**

**Later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yoshi was out in the middle of a vast forest, perched up on a high tree branch as he overlooked the horizon during a rainstorm. While normally choosing to seek shelter from this kind of weather, he had learned to get use to it.

"I used to hate being out in the rain. But after a while, it's not so bad."

But as he sat there quietly, he suddenly heard the sound of some fighting coming from the distance. His Super Sense alerted him to the presence of danger nearby.

"Whatever's going on, it doesn't seem good." said Yoshi as he began to navigate through the trees, leaping from one branch to another while heading towards the source of the danger. Thanks to his enhanced senses, he could tell he was getting closer as the sounds of various grunts and yells could be heard from afar.

"I better hurry, it might be getting serious by now."

By the time he had finally reached the edge of the forest, he instantly gazed down upon the sight of a vicious battle. One of the two combatants was revealed to be Chun-Li, an agent of Interpol, as well as Yoshi's good friend and notable ally. However, from the looks of things, he saw that she wasn't doing too well in the fight, as she appeared to be losing.

Her opponent was no laughing matter either. It was a violent and sinister looking man with a red military like uniform, a black cape, and he had ghostly white eyes without pupils and irises. It didn't take long for him to recognize this man as the evil mastermind and leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison.

"_I know about this guy, Chun-Li told me all about him and his crummy organization. I gotta do something before he ultimately kills her._" thought Yoshi.

Chun-Li groaned with pain as she tried to get up off the ground while Bison just stood over her, laughing triumphantly.

"How pathetic. A weak and worthless young woman like you actually thought you could defeat me that easily. You were terribly misguided." taunted Bison.

"You won't get away with this, you bastard." Chun-Li argued.

"I already have. Now you shall die, just like your father."

His hands began to surge with some sort of energy as he was preparing to finish off his weakened opponent.

"Say goodnight, weakling."

But just before he could strike, Bison was hit in the face by a powerful kick, knocking him away from Chun-Li before slamming into a tree.

"Leave her alone." said Yoshi with an aggressive tone as he stood in front of her, keeping Bison from even reaching her.

"You against me, ha. This is a waste of my time, a reptile like you can't measure up against the likes of me."

"You don't intimidate me. If you're as powerful as you say you are, then prove it."

"Allow me to teach you a lesson."

Without even the blink of an eye, Yoshi took Bison by surprise when he began attacking with incredible speed, agility and skill, moving at a pace that even Bison himself couldn't follow. Try as he might, Bison was unable to keep track of his opponent's fast movements. Despite his immense power, Bison could do nothing to match Yoshi's fighting prowess.

Yoshi knew that he had the upper hand against Bison. All the years of his experience in fighting stronger and deadlier enemies as well as relentless training made him a cunning fighter. Yoshi suddenly started attacking Bison from multiple directions with repeated punches and kicks before deciding to finish things up.

"Get a load of this."

Yoshi nailed Bison in the gut with multiple punches, followed by a tail whip to the ribs, a kick in the back and then finally he let loose with a more stronger punch to the gut once more before hitting Bison straight in the jaw with a super strong uppercut, sending him directly into the air. He then stood there watching as Bison came crashing down headfirst to the ground.

"You still wanna fight, or is that all?"

"You were lucky this time. But soon you will regret it." said Bison in a threatening tone before teleporting away.

Now that Bison was out of the way, Yoshi then walked over to Chun-Li to check on her.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks to you." said Chun-Li as she managed to stand up.

"I overheard the fight from within the forest so I decided to check it out."

"It's a good thing you did."

"No problem. I think it's about time we got out of the rain. And it's a little too soon for me to get back home to Smash Mansion in this weather.

After doing some quick thinking, Chun-Li came up with an idea.

"Wait, I just remembered that me and Cammy had gotten an apartment together in the city about two weeks ago. You could stay with us until the rain clears away." Chun-Li offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for you in return since you saved me."

"Well then I can't turn down an offer like that from a good friend of mine. I'd be honored, plus it'll be nice to see Cammy too."

"By the way, I saw how you were fighting Bison, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Thanks to years of training, fighting baddies, as well as my own powers and abilities, I just developed my own fighting style which most opponents find hard to follow or counter. On a lighter note, I've occasionally sparred with others like Ryu, Ken, Sakura, and even Cammy in order to improve my capabilities, plus I even learned a few interesting moves from them."

"Hmm, very interesting."

"With that aside, let's head off to that apartment of yours."

Without even a warning, Yoshi scooped up Chun-Li into his arms and prepared to head off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Chun-Li.

"I'm gonna be moving at full speed, and I can't afford to leave you in the dust."

"That's fair enough. You surprised me though, I never knew someone of your caliber could be so physically strong."

"All thanks to my WereWolf gene. Just point me in the right direction and we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

After that, Yoshi took off speeding into the distance, carrying Chun-Li in his arms.

* * *

**About an hour later...**

Yoshi and Chun-Li arrived at a 20 story, fancy looking apartment building, which seemed even more bigger up close. Yoshi was so busy gazing at the building that he didn't even notice Chun-Li watching him with an amorous look on her face, along with a rather *more than friendly* smile.

"So this where you and Cammy are staying at, I'm surprised that you could afford a room here." said Yoshi.

"We just decided to use the money we had saved up to buy an available apartment." said Chun-Li.

"That's nice."

"Now let's go inside already, i'm getting soaked."

"Very well."

Yoshi then carried her inside the entrance and walked through the main lobby. However, he stopped when she tapped his shoulder.

"You can let me go now Yoshi, we're already inside. People are watching us." said Chun-Li while noticing the various people who were staring at them.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry, I tend to get a little *carried* away when I have a woman in my arms." said Yoshi in a joking manner as he let her go.

"Yeah, right."

They then headed for the elevator while people were still watching them.

"I know what you're all thinking. We're not a couple, and we aren't married, we're just friends." Yoshi announced.

"Okay, I think that's too much information Yoshi." said Chun-Li while pushing him towards the elevator.

"Sorry."

After walking into the elevator, Chun-Li pressed one of the buttons which leads to the 12th floor. As the elevator went up, they stayed silent for most of the way. But that didn't mean they had nothing on their minds at the moment.

"_Strangely for some reason, I just can't help watching him. Of course he did save me, but there's something about him that interests me. I think I just might give him a more proper *thank you* later._" thought Chun-Li while gazing at him with an obvious glint in her eyes._  
_

"_The way Chun-Li is staring at me is really starting to make me feel nervous. I don't know, but I think she's up to something._" thought Yoshi while trying to pay no attention to her stare.

At the moment they reached the 12th floor, they exited out of the elevator and walked down the hallway until they stopped at a door which had the number 20, along with the letter C.

"Here it is Yoshi, my apartment." she said while taking out a key from her pocket.

"Up on the 12th floor, how interesting."

After unlocking the door, Chun-Li walked into the apartment, with Yoshi following behind her. The reptilian Smasher gasped and looked around with amazement as he saw how big it was. It had a large living room, a freshly clean bathroom, a kitchen, laundry room, three bedrooms, two large couches and two small tables with a lamp on each one. Last, but not least, the apartment also had a 60 inch big screen TV.

"Wow, this place is enormous." said a surprised Yoshi.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Chun-Li, is that you?" asked a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Yes Cammy, it's me. I also brought Yoshi back with me."

"Hang on, I'm almost done with the dishes. I'll be right out." said Cammy.

A few seconds later after she was done, Cammy came walking out of the kitchen. Instead of wearing her Delta Red attire like she usually did, she was now clad in a white t-shirt with a pair of red shorts, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail , rather than the two pigtails like always.

"Long time no see Cammy." greeted Yoshi as they gave each other a hug.

"Right back at you. So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been okay. I just wanted to get out of the rain. Luckily, Chun-Li invited me to stay here for the night until the rain clears away, if that's fine with you."

"It's no problem with me. It's been a while since I've seen you, so you're welcome to make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

After they took the time show him around the place, Chun-Li, Cammy and Yoshi all sat down in the dining room and ate some freshly made lasagna for dinner. While doing so, Yoshi explained to Cammy about how he had saved Chun-Li from being killed in a fight by M. Bison, which surprised the Delta Red agent. Once they were finished eating, Yoshi went in the bathroom, took a quick shower and then headed off for one of the bedrooms to get some rest for the night. But what he failed to notice was that Chun-Li was staring at him amorously from behind, licking her lips with interest.

"Why are you watching him like that?" asked a puzzled Cammy.

"I've just been thinking about how I could possibly thank Yoshi for saving me. The way he fought to protect me was really admirable. And I'm feeling like wanting to return the favor in a more proper *way*." replied Chun-Li with a tone that sounded like it was lust driven.

Cammy couldn't resist forming a small, sneaky smile as she knew what her friend was referring to.

"Whatever you're planning, I'd like to know what it is."

The two women giggled naughtily to each other before Chun-Li started to explain her so called *idea*.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Yoshi was tucked up under the covers, watching the rain from the window. He strangely felt unable to sleep as he knew that something was going to happen. He couldn't forget about the *look* that Chun-Li gave him in the elevator earlier. He wondered whether or not if she was truly up to something.

But after a while, he chose to forget about it and drifted off to sleep.

Around the time it was midnight, Yoshi was now sleeping entirely. Even though he heard the sound of his door being pushed open, he stayed asleep, knowing very well that he wasn't in danger unless his Super Sense had warned him.

But suddenly, he awoke to the feeling of someone's body pressed up against him from behind.

"Nice to see that you're awake." said a familiar voice.

Yoshi turned to his left to see that it was Chun-Li, who was laying right next to him. To his surprise, he saw that she was naked, and the ox horns in her hair were taken down.

"Is there some reason why you're in here like this?" asked Yoshi, even though he clearly knew why.

"I was just thinking of how I could possibly thank you for saving me. So I figured that maybe this was the right time." she explained.

"But this isn't-"

Chun-Li cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay."

She followed up by bringing him into a passionate kiss while moving on top of him. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue in his mouth. Yoshi wanted to get out of this, but his body wouldn't comply. He was sure that his inner desires were taking over, and he couldn't hold them in any longer.

Yoshi ran his hands along Chun-Li's naked body, taking in the softness of her skin. Yoshi had always known Chun-Li for being a kind and cheerful woman with a tough personality on the side. But never before had he been so close to her like this, nor had he ever touched her in such a manner. Now here he was, engaged in an intimate moment with her.

But he would soon find there was more to this moment than he thought. Chun-Li had broke the kiss and smiled with intention.

"I hope you're ready Yoshi, because things are about to get steamy hot." she mentioned before switching their positions

"And how is that Chun-Li?"

His question was soon answered when someone else pressed their body up against his back. He turned his head around to see Cammy, whom was also naked with her hair still in a ponytail, grinding herself on him. She leaned in and gave him a brief but passionate kiss before pulling back to look at him.

"Cammy!"

"You didn't think that Chun-Li was gonna have all the fun tonight, did you?" asked Cammy with a lustful tone.

"Hmm I never would have guessed that this would turn into a threesome."

"Well, originally it was suppose to be just me and you Yoshi, but after I told Cammy about it, she wanted to be apart of it." explained Chun-Li.

"And now it's time to really get things started." added Cammy.

Chun-Li brought Yoshi into another french kiss, all the while Cammy began to grind on Yoshi even more than before, and also kiss and lick at his neck. Yoshi himself had gotten in on the festivities by playing with Chun-Li's breasts during the kiss. He used his long reptilian tail to rub along Cammy's body, even managing to slap her on the ass with it once or twice, earning a loud passionate moan in response.

Chun-Li meanwhile continued to kiss Yoshi, pushing her tongue as far into his mouth as she possibly could. She had became so addicted to his taste that she felt like kissing him forever. But she knew that Cammy would eventually want a chance at making out with him, so she would not keep him for long.

Cammy on the other hand was enjoying the feeling of Yoshi's tail caressing her body so tenderly. She even giggled a little when he slipped his tail underneath her and and moved it between her breasts, using the tip to tease her nipples. Licking her lips with lust, she grabbed his tail and began to suck and lick the tip like a lollipop. This feeling made Yoshi shiver a little, as his tail was one of his most sensitive body parts.

Chun-Li moved her right hand in between Yoshi's legs, fondling his manhood. Yoshi began to feel his wild urges reaching the surface as they started to take over. Yoshi started to go forth in a completely lust driven manner, squeezing and rubbing Chun-Li's breasts more persistently than before, which made Chun-Li break the kiss to let out a loud moan.

Seizing the opportunity, Cammy released Yoshi's tail and turned his head towards her to latch her lips onto his, immediately sliding her tongue directly into his mouth without hesitation. She hungrily explored his mouth, taking in as much of his taste as she could get.

As this whole moment went on, his manhood began to become erected. The more Chun-li had fondled it, the harder it became. Once it was at full length, Chun-Li knew that it was time. She positioned her vagina directly in front of it, and when the time was right, she felt Yoshi thrust inside of her. Even though Yoshi was kissing Cammy, his body was doing most of the work on Chun-Li, whose moans were obviously the result of it.

During this, Yoshi kept her relaxed by gently massaging her breasts in order to stimulate her movements. Chun-Li grasped the bed sheets tightly as the pleasure was beginning to cloud her mind. She was loving every bit of this as much as even Yoshi and Cammy put together.

Yoshi was also embellished in the moment, his mind now clouded with both lust and pleasure. Here he was, sandwiched between two of the most toughest girls he's ever known. Ever since he had first met them both, they've kept in touch with each other through letters, emails and online chatting.

As he continued to pleasure Chun-Li, Cammy was still busy kissing him, with her tongue deep within his mouth. She adored Yoshi much more than Chun-Li did. She was so eager about this threesome that she wasn't gonna hide it, neither was Chun-Li herself. After only a while, Cammy finally broke the kiss for air.

"Mmm, what a kiss." said Cammy with a dreamy tone.

It wasn't long before Yoshi and Chun-Li were on the verge of letting it loose with their climax. Right on cue, they released their bodily fluids at the same time, screaming as they did so.

"OH YEAH BABY, THIS IS THE LIFE." yelled Chun-Li.

"Now I do believe that it's my turn for some action."

"Go ahead Cammy, he's all yours now."

Raising herself up, Cammy grabbed Yoshi and turned him over on his back, while he still remained on top of Chun-Li. She focused her attention directly on his manhood, being amazed at how big it was.

"Ooh, I'm in love."

"_The sooner this is all over, the better._" thought Yoshi._  
_

Yoshi waited patiently as Cammy prepared to make her move. She took a really deep breath as she slowly moved herself above him. Once she was ready, she slowly and gently pressed herself down on Yoshi, feeling his member push against her barrier. She began to thrust up and down at a focused and concentrated pace. She had her head raised in the air, moaning loudly in ecstasy. She could barely control herself as she was too overwhelmed by the love and pleasure that was building up inside of her. Her moans continued to get louder and louder, while Yoshi released animalistic grunts and growls of arousal to show that he was still in the mood.

In the meantime, Chun-Li kept herself occupied by kissing and licking Yoshi's neck like Cammy did, while also nibbling on it as well. Cammy for the time being, became so turned on by the intercourse that she willingly shoved her cleavage onto Yoshi's face while trying to stay in control of her overwhelming lust. The more this went on, the more her desires began to take over as she began to go faster.

It was beyond this point that Cammy realized she was about to have a climax.

"Oh god, oh my god. I'm about to do it, I'm gonna cum." she blurted out.

Without even hesitating, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she released her juices, smothering Yoshi's legs and tail in the process. Letting out a gasp of exhaustion, she collapsed on him.

"This was...the most amazing experience...EVER." yelled Cammy with an exhausted, yet excited tone.

"Yeah. It sure was." agreed Chun-Li, whom was also tired.

After they all got themselves cleaned up in the shower, they all got in bed and cuddled up together. But however, Yoshi had already fallen asleep due to the threesome having taking it's toll on him. Both girls gave him a kiss on the cheek before they too went to sleep.

However, outside the window, a certain someone was watching them with amusement while floating in midair in the rainy weather. She giggled childishly at the sight as it was giving her some ideas.

This so called *someone turned out to be the succubus known only as Morrigan Aensland.

"Well well, this is surely a sight to behold. I never knew that Yoshi had it in him to get both girls at once. I think I just might pay him a little *visit* myself sometime, hehehehehe." said Morrigan while giggling.

"You are most certainly right, Morrigan." said Lilith who appeared right beside her.

"In the meantime, we'll just wait until the chance arises for us to make our *move*."

The two succubi giggled to each other as they flew off into the distance to devise their *game plan*.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up and running. Sorry it took so long.**

**Originally it was just going to be Chun-Li and Yoshi, but at the last minute I decided to involve Cammy into it.**

**And as you noticed before, Morrigan and Lilith were revealed to be watching everything. So now they're in the middle of planning something *special* for Yoshi.**

**Anyway, at least I was able to get this done.**

**I've got another girl planned to appear in the next chapter. But I won't tell who it is.**

**But the female requests for later chapters are always open.**

** Tune in next time for Chapter 4.**

**Later folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yoshi went speeding across the land, building more and more momentum as he went along. He was currently on his way to visit with a close friend of his, Sophitia Alexandra. Since the day he met her, he kept in touch with her through the use of sending letters in the mail every other day.

"It's gonna feel so great to see Sophitia again. She's such a nice person that I feel I can really connect with her on a personal level." said Yoshi.

About a few hours later, Yoshi skidded to a stop at the entrance to a town called Athens. He took in a quick breath of fresh air and moved on into the area. Various people greeted him throughout the town, and being the kind person he was, he greeted them all while going by.

"It sure feels nice to be liked by everyone here." said Yoshi.

"YOSHI, YOU'RE HERE." shouted an excited female voice.

"Oh boy, not again." he muttered.

It was only a matter of seconds before he was tackled to the ground by Cassandra, Sophitia's younger sister. For what was known, Cassandra had developed a strong fondness of Yoshi when she had first met him. As such, whenever Yoshi came around for a visit, Cassandra would almost always greet him by tackling him when he least expected it, even though his Super Sense would warn him most of the time. While Yoshi has been able to avoid it only a few times, he is almost always caught at every turn.

"Oh Yoshi, it's been so long. I've missed you so much." she said while affectionately rubbing his cheek with her own.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked while making eye contact.

"Sure I did, why wouldn't I?"

"You are so sweet."

She then engaged him with a big kiss straight on the lips, followed by sliding her tongue into his mouth. But Yoshi lifted her up, which stopped the kiss.

"I thought I had asked you before to stop kissing me like that Cassandra."

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist the urge whenever I see you."

"Cassandra, leave Yoshi alone. Get off of him this instant." said a voice from behind her.

They both looked up to see Cassandra's older sister Sophitia, whom was standing over them with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"What a way to spoil the moment, Sophitia." said Cassandra as she got up off Yoshi, who stood up soon afterwards.

"I have repeatedly told you to stop tackling Yoshi, why do you not listen to me?"

"Well excuse me for being unable to hide my excitement. It was just a friendly greeting, that's all."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that tackling and kissing someone on the lips is considered a friendly greeting." said Yoshi after wiping his mouth.

"You kissed him again Cassandra?" asked Sophitia with annoyance.

"I got caught up in the moment, I couldn't help myself."

"And I suppose you took it upon yourself to shove your tongue in my mouth?" Yoshi pointed out.

"*gasp* CASSANDRA!" shouted Sophitia.

"Can you blame me, he has quite a delicious mouth. You should give yourself a *taste* sometime, sis."

"I'll deal with you later, now get moving." she growled.

"Sheesh, whatever. So long for now, especially you Yoshi."

She soon turned around and began to walk away, turning her head back to wink at Yoshi while making a kissy face.

Yoshi could only groan with dismay and frustration, but Sophitia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Yoshi, don't worry about her. She likes you so much that sometimes she can't control herself." she assured him.

"Gee, and I thought fangirls were crazy. I think Cassandra surely fits that bill."

"*giggles* Oh Yoshi, you are so silly with your humor."

"I can't help it with my jokes, they just come to me at random times."

"Now then, you do remember that why you're here, right?"

"Yes I do. Sword training, I completely remember. I already have my sword with me."

"Good, now just follow me to the field and we'll get started."

"Right."

Yoshi proceeded to follow Sophitia to their designated location. But while walking, the reptile had noticed something odd about the way she was walking. He saw that she was moving her hips from side to side in a rather slow, almost seductive motion. He couldn't hide the fact that he was confused and somewhat embarrassed.

Unknown to him, however, Sophitia had something on her mind. Since her back was turned to Yoshi, he couldn't see the sneaky and mischievous smile on her face. She was actually thinking about what her sister had said earlier.

"_He has quite a delicious mouth. You should give yourself a *taste* sometime, sis._"

"_Hmm, I think Cassandra may have a point about that. I myself wonder what his mouth tastes like, maybe I'll have to find out later._" thought Sophitia.

About a few seconds later, they arrived in the middle of an open field.

They stood across from each other, with their swords ready for battle.

Without a second thought, they charged at each other. The blows they exchanged were brutal but non-violent. As the time went by, their swords clashed repeatedly, creating small sparks each time they did. Yoshi parried most of Sophitia's attacks while she blocked his with her shield.

From the day he first started, Yoshi had continued to hone his swordsman skills by periodically training either by himself or with his friends. He was more regularly trained by his fellow Smashers, Link,Pit and Marth, and few of his other friends such as Sophitia, Siegfried, Taki, Xianghua and even on occasion, Cassandra. The more he kept up his training, the better he would get.

Sophitia was astonished and amazed at how well he improved since their last session. The last time they trained was about at least two months ago. While she primarily trained him on her own, she was sometimes assisted by either Taki or Cassandra. But secretly, she had preferred working alone with him, one on one. Though she'd never admit it directly, she actually had a crush on him. Ever since he had helped her fight off Nightmare's evil army, she had developed a genuine soft spot for him in her heart. Of course while her sister was straight forward with her feelings, Sophitia always kept hers to herself. Although Yoshi wasn't human, she still adored him.

As they continued to train, hours went by with the sun starting to set. By the time they were done, it was now nighttime as the full moon was shining brightly in the starry sky.

"Excellent work Yoshi. You really did well against me." commented Sophitia.

"Thanks, you too." replied Yoshi as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You look like you really put a lot of effort into your training."

"I did, and I'm exhausted from doing so."

But then, Sophitia got an idea when she smelled an alluring and erotic scent in the air while she was near Yoshi.

"I almost forgot, there's a bathhouse that I know about in Athens. It's a really great place, me and my sister often go there to relax after a day of training. You'll be fully freshened up in no time." she suggested while smiling.

"As long as I get to relax, I'm in." Yoshi agreed.

"Glorious, let's go."

She eagerly grabbed his arm and went running off for the bathhouse.

"Slow down Sophitia, there's no need to rush."

"Nonsense, I'm just excited about going to the bathhouse."

"_And I'm also in the mood for some fun, baby._" thought Sophitia with a sneaky smile.

* * *

**Later on at the bathhouse...**

"Oh yes, now this is what I call refreshing." said Yoshi as he took the time to bask in the warmth of the bath water.

Yoshi couldn't help but sigh with satisfaction. Although he had been to many bathhouses before, he had never been more relaxed than he was now in this one. Even though he was the only person in one large room, he still felt like having someone to talk to.

Little was he aware of the fact that he would have some company sooner than he expected.

He soon felt someone touch his shoulder from behind him and he turned around to see that it was Sophitia. To his shock and embarrassment, he immediately noticed that she was naked. Without one word, he turned away.

"Oh what's the matter, you've seen a naked woman before, haven't you?" Sophitia teased while putting her arms around him.

"Y-y-y-yes, plenty of t-t-t-times. But only on accident, and when some women flash me on purpose." he said while his face was as red as a fresh tomato.

"Oh, you're such a pervy dino."

"I AM NOT A PERVY DINO." he yelled defensively.

"Then how come you haven't tried to pull away?"

Yoshi was too heavily embarrassed to even make a response. Unlike most guys, Yoshi was not used to seeing naked women. Like he said, they're were times when Yoshi accidentally saw some women naked, or whenever they would flash him on purpose, either out of interest or just to see him freak out.

He became even more embarrassed when Sophitia got into the water and moved in front of him, pressing her chest against his. He tried to turn away, but she used her hands to keep his face forward, forcing him to look at her.

"You know Yoshi. Now that we're alone, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time ago."

"What is it?" asked Yoshi after he became calm.

"I've never told you this before. But the truth is, I love you."

Yoshi was shocked. Never before had Sophitia ever said anything like this for the first two years he's known her. He always knew how she kept personal things to herself, but never did she spring something like this on him.

"As a friend or more than that?"

"More than a friend. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I could never bring myself to say it. To be honest, the reason I often trained with you alone wasn't just because I wanted to help improve your skills, but also-"

"Also because you were trying to admit how you feel about me in private."

"Yes, that's right."

"When did you develop feelings for me?"

"It was sometime after you helped me in battle against Nightmare and his forces."

"Oh, I remember that battle. I thought it would never end knowing how powerful Nightmare's army was."

"But that was the past, this is the present now. This is the one chance I have to share a moment with you. Will you share it with me?" she asked affectionately.

Yoshi weighed his options. On one hand he was nervous about engaging in intimacy with Sophitia, but on the other he felt like he could trust her enough to give her the love she wanted. In the end, he decided on his choice.

"Yes, I will. I'll share this moment with you. After all, you did admit your feelings to me. That's what matters."

Puckering her lips, Sophitia leaned in and pressed them against his, embracing him in a kiss. She moaned with passion as she deepened it further, sliding her tongue directly into his mouth. She eagerly explored around his mouth, licking everywhere from top to bottom.

"_Cassandra was right. He really does have a delicious mouth, I can't believe that I didn't kiss him_ sooner." thought Sophitia.

"_I just don't understand. I don't get why women always stick their tongue into my mouth when they kiss me. It's like a habit or something, seriously._" thought Yoshi.

While kissing, Sophitia moved her right hand into the water and began to fondle his manhood, which earned her a moan from Yoshi as when the kiss ended. The reptile returned the favor by grabbing at her breasts and squeezing them. She giggled slightly as he played with them, but she started becoming more aroused when he started to lick and suck her erected nipples, all the while sliding his tail along her soft, wet body.

"It's like a dream come true. This just feels so good." said Sophitia.

Her hormones continued to overtake her. Her inner sexual desires were now rising to the surface, preparing to take over. Her mind was clouded up with nothing but all out lust and pleasure. She wasn't holding anything back this time. She had come too far to think about stopping this special moment.

The whole time this was going on, someone was quietly watching from outside a window. It turned out to be Cassandra, who had secretly followed them to the bathhouse. She angrily gritted her teeth and groaned with frustration at the sight she was seeing. She had liked Yoshi more than her sister did, but unfortunately Sophitia had upstaged her by beating her to the punch.

"I can't believe her. It should have been me who Yoshi was making love with, not my older sister. Oooh, she just makes me so mad that I want to just run in there and choke her. She ruined my chances, the nerve of her." she said with jealously.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Sophitia continued to pleasure one another, with Sophitia still fondling Yoshi's manhood while he was still busy with her breasts. But this was just the beginning of the the ultimate event which they both knew was the most important part.

It wasn't long before Sophitia positioned her opening near Yoshi's fully erected manhood. Yoshi knew that she was feeling excited about this, and of course he was as well.

"Here it is, the best part." said Sophitia.

"I know Sophitia, I know." said Yoshi.

Without even hesitating, Sophitia joyfully pressed herself down on Yoshi, feeling his member push into her. She then started to thrust up and down, with Yoshi's cock sliding in and out each time she did. Her moans got louder and louder as she went faster, while Yoshi did his best to keep up. Clearly from what he could see, Sophitia had quite the agility and stamina that he never expected.

"Oh, oh god. Oh Yoshi, you are so hard."

"And you're so tight. That makes us even."

Sophitia continued to pick up the pace, going so far as to shove Yoshi's face in between her cleavage and coiling her legs firmly around his waist. She was now clinging onto him with extreme passion. Sophitia was on a roll tonight, and she wouldn't stop until she reached her limit. Lifting his head up from her chest, she captured his lips in another heated french kiss.

Cassandra was still watching everything from outside the bathhouse. And strangely, she started to feel turned on by this scene. The more she kept watching, the more she felt the desire to be pleasured.

After looking around to see if the coast was clear, Cassandra moved her right hand down between her legs slipped it into her panties to rub at her womanhood, moaning with ecstasy as she slid her fingers into her opening. She further escalated things by stripping herself naked and fondling her own breasts with her left hand. In her mind she imagined Yoshi giving the exact kind of attention that he was giving to her sister. Even more so, she visualized herself in Sophitia's place, moaning the night away while Yoshi kept her intact.

"Ah, ah ah. Oh my god, Yoshi if only you were here with me right now, ah." she said in between moans.

The moment she started to move quicker, her reactions got more erotic and lustful. It wouldn't be long before she would eventually have a climax.

Speaking of which, Yoshi and Sophitia themselves were currently on the verge of releasing their fluids after a prolonged time of intimacy.

"Yoshi I can feel myself about to let it loose, I can't hold it much longer." said Sophitia.

"Don't worry, you can let it out. It'll be alright." said Yoshi.

At the same time, Cassandra could feel herself about to climax as well.

"Oh sweet god it's happening. I'm-"

She got cut off when she screamed loudly into the night sky as her fluids squirted out of her, splattering onto her legs.

"Ah, that was one hell of a rush."

Right on cue, Yoshi and Sophitia had managed to release their love fluids in a full on climax. Sophitia was left panting from instant exhaustion while Yoshi was tired out from exerting so much effort. But at least to them it was all worth it.

"You were so amazing Yoshi. You were a miracle." said Sophitia after kissing him.

"I think you're giving me way too much credit Sophitia. You did most of the work, which surprised me by the way."

"When you've been in training for most of your life, it tends to effect how well you *perform*."

"And speaking of which, I'm pretty sure that a certain sister of yours had fun as well."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right. My WereWolf senses allowed me to detect Cassandra spying on us from outside. And apparently she got so aroused that she began pleasuring herself through masturbating."

"You are just so full of surprises. That's why I adore you. Come here."

She engaged him in yet another kiss.

But soon, they were joined in the bath by Cassandra herself.

"Since you were knew I was watching you, I thought you wouldn't mind if I joined you." said Cassandra.

"Oh well, I suppose it's okay sis." said Sophitia.

"Thanks. But I'm still a little upset that you stole my chances with Yoshi."

" *giggles* Cassandra, you don't have to worry. I'm sure Yoshi wouldn't mind being with both of us, if he's okay with it."

"Well, if it'll make her happy, then I can agree to it."

"YAY, LUCKY ME." squealed Cassandra before she grabbed Yoshi in a luscious kiss, which made Sophitia jealous.

"Cassandra, don't hog him. I had him first."

Sophitia yanked him away from her and kissed him with extra passion.

"GIVE HIM BACK, I WASN'T FINISHED YET."

The two sisters soon began a tug of war as they yanked Yoshi back and forth by his arms and his long tail.

"_This is one of the many reasons why I can't handle being caught in a love triangle._" thought Yoshi.

* * *

**Well, here's another of my lemons. Sorry it took so long to work on.**

**But I'm not done yet, they're will be plenty more chapters coming soon.**

**By the way, if it seems rather weird, then I apologize.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Later folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Give it up Eggman, you can't win." said Sonic as he dodged an oncoming missile which was fired by a giant robot, which was piloted by the scientist himself from inside the cockpit on top of it's head.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up yet if I were you. You may have defeated me countless times in the past, but this time will be different." said Eggman.

The robot's chest opened up to reveal a large laser cannon. The cannon slowly started to glow as it began charging up energy to fire out a blast.

"One blast from this cannon and it's lights out forever, hedgehog."

"You never cease to amaze me Eggman. If only your threats weren't so boring all the time."

Eggman growled with anger at his enemy's ignorance. He was going to do away with Sonic, one way or another. Once the laser was fully charged, the robot shot out a powerful blast of red energy directly at the blue hedgehog, who began running along the area as the laser chased after him, destroying a massive amount of the landscape. But Eggman could only become more and more furious due to Sonic's speed making difficult it for him to strike.

By the time the laser had stopped firing, Sonic stood proudly, smirking confidently as he remained unharmed.

"You missed, doc. You're starting to get too predictable."

"It doesn't matter, I'll still destroy you. There's no one else that can help you."

"Really Eggman, and I suppose that I should count as a *no one*." said none other than Yoshi who came speeding onto the scene.

"No no no, why did you have to show up?!" Eggman fumed.

"What's the matter, you're not still mad about what happened before when I destroyed your entire army of robots, are you?" Yoshi joked.

"I SPENT HOURS MANUFACTURING THEM IN ONE DAY, BUT YOU DESTROYED THEM ALL IN MERE SECONDS."

"Of course. It would have been better if you hadn't built such weak robots." Sonic joined in.

"THAT'S IT, NO MORE FOOLING AROUND. IT'S TIME TO DESTROY YOU BOTH, NOW!"

Eggman wasted no time in commanding his robot to attack them. It shot out a barrage of missiles from behind it's back and released a stream of fire from the flamethrower on it's right arm while also shooting out explosive bombs from the bomb launcher on it's left arm. Yoshi and Sonic used their super speed to evade all the attacks while making their way towards the robot. The robot lifted it's arms up above it's head and slammed them down in an attempt to crush the two heroes. But Yoshi had an ace up his sleeve as he caught one of the robot's fists and used his super strength to punch it off. Using a power ring he had with him, Sonic jumped into the air before zooming in for a powerful Homing Attack, effectively smashing off the other arm.

Eggman was not deterred as he began to charge up his laser cannon for another blast.

Unknown to him, the two heroes had a battle plan. Yoshi took a running start and jumped up into the air, followed shortly by Sonic jumping up after him. Going into a Spindash, Yoshi grabbed hold of him.

"Get ready for the Blue Comet, Eggman." Yoshi announced.

"Not if I blast you into oblivion." Eggman retorted.

Using his super strength, Yoshi tossed Sonic forward with extreme force, sending him zooming like a speeding comet towards Eggman. Right as he was initiating the blast, Sonic slammed straight through the cannon, and busted out through the back of the robot, tearing out some of it's circuits in the process.

Eggman was to eject from the cockpit in his Eggmobile hovercraft as the robot collapsed to ground and exploded.

"You've won this round Sonic. But mark my words, I will be back. And you Yoshi, you just wait until you see what I have in store for you." said Eggman before he took off into the sky.

"Ha, that's what they all say." said Yoshi.

Once Eggman was gone, the two heroes gave each other a high five.

"Nice work out there." said Sonic.

"Right back at ya."

"I do believe that this calls for a celebration."

"You bet."

* * *

**Later that day...**

In order to celebrate their victory over Eggman, Sonic and Yoshi held a party in Station Square at the hotel, using one of the available ballrooms. Around an hour later, most of Sonic's friends (except Shadow) had shown up to help them celebrate. Although they considered inviting their fellow Smash Brothers as well, they decided not to as they didn't want to waste too much time to have fun.

"So Sonic, once again you've managed to stop the evil Dr Eggman. Of course it's not like I wasn't aware that you'd win though." said Silver whom was talking to Sonic and Yoshi over at the snack table.

"It was no problem. I would have defeated him myself, but I was glad that Yoshi helped me out." said Sonic while sipping some punch from a cup.

"That what friends do, they help each other." said Yoshi before taking a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

"I couldn't agree more."

Soon, Yoshi was hugged by a young little female rabbit.

"Congratulations on your victory, Yoshi. I'm so happy for you." said the rabbit.

"Aw, thanks Cream, I appreciate it." replied Yoshi while returning the hug.

"Anytime, big brother."

"You got that right, little sis."

Sonic sighed happily and chuckled softly to himself. Seeing Yoshi treat Cream as if she were family made him think about his own sibling relationship with his lifelong best friend, Tails. He knew how deeply Yoshi cared for her and her mother Vanilla. To Yoshi, it was like having a mother who loves and supports him and a sister who looks up to him. Since he was so far from his homeland, Yoshi Island, he needed someone who could give him comfort and happiness.

Of course, many of Sonic's buddies had their own thoughts about Yoshi.

Tails always saw Yoshi as a friend that he could rely on for help when Sonic wasn't around. The one thing he knew about him the most was his vast knowledge on many forms of science, most notably engineering. While he wasn't as cocky as Sonic, he was still just as much of a wisecracker as the hedgehog himself.

Silver had some high degree of respect for Yoshi as both a friend and ally. Even though he doesn't really take well to his joking, Silver still has patience for him.

Knuckles was not far behind. He not only thought of Yoshi as a good friend, but also as something of a sparring partner. He was more impressed with Yoshi's combat skills and bravery than almost anyone else who knew him. Even when they sparred together, he would be amazed at how powerful he is. The reptile's immense strength was equally on par with his own, a fact that he knew was positive.

Blaze's opinion of him was more along the lines of being somewhat positive and mostly mixed. Upon first meeting him, she at first thought of him to be an untrustworthy, immature and rather impulsive guy who never takes anything seriously. She especially disliked his outgoing sense of humor, and as such she would mostly respond by threatening him with violence if he got out of hand. But once she saw that he wasn't immature like she thought, her opinion changed almost instantly. While she still didn't quite like his humor, she actually developed a romantic interest in him, though she refused to admit it when around him.

Rouge was more forward about what she thought of Yoshi. She actually had something of a mutual crush on the reptilian hero. Because of it, she would sometimes make passes and flirtatious gestures at him, mostly to get a reaction out of him. She often giggled every time he became shy due to her actions. She was sometimes flattered whenever he reciprocated her feelings.

Amy Rose herself (note: Amy's age has been raised up just for specific reasons) not only viewed Yoshi as someone she could have fun with, but also someone she could confide in and spend more time with. In fact, this had ultimately led to her starting to develop romantic feelings for him. But this also made it difficult to be near him since she was still madly in love with Sonic. Of course that didn't mean she was above running up and hugging him when excited, as he would not run away when she does so, unlike Sonic.

While Vector and his Chaotix teammates didn't really socialize with Yoshi as much as the others, they still had full respect for him as a friend. In some cases, Vector even considered asking him personally to join the Chaotix as their fourth member. Though he never actually came around to pulling it off.

All in all, they each respected Yoshi in their own ways. But other than this, he was a good friend to them all.

By the time the party was over, it was already late at night and everyone said their goodbyes as they left the hotel to head home. Yoshi however had planned ahead by checking into an available room on the 7th floor. But just as he entered the elevator, he was suddenly joined by Amy.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, because I don't feel like going home this late at night." said Amy.

"Sure, I didn't know you had a room here." said Yoshi.

"Uh, actually I don't. I was hoping to stay with you in your room for the night. I brought my things with me just for the occasion."

"Sure it's okay, what are friends for?"

"Thanks."

"Though to be honest, I actually thought you were gonna leave with Sonic and the others."

"I can last without Sonic for a night. Besides, I'd rather spend time with you since I hardly ever see you."

"Okay, no problem."

* * *

**Later on...**

After they got settled in the room, Yoshi took a shower, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. Since the room had only one bed, he had to share it with Amy, who was wearing a violet nightgown (with nothing on underneath). Although he felt embarrassed at the idea of sleeping in bed with a girl since he knew a certain *occasion* would often happen when he least expected it. But then he remembered that she was in love with Sonic, which made him believe that he was in the clear.

However on the other hand, Amy was barely able to even go to sleep due to the fact that she was in a single bed with the reptile she was secretly attracted to. She tried as hard as she possibly could to get him off her mind so that she could sleep, but being this close to him made it almost impossible. She clutched her chest as she could feel her heartbeat increasing. Most of her mind was telling her to make a move on him, but the rest was telling her to remember her feelings for Sonic.

"_This is silly. I know that I like Sonic, but I can't deny that I like Yoshi too. It's just so hard to make a choice. Then again, Sonic always ran away from me all the time, but Yoshi didn't. Sonic hasn't made any moves to show that he feels the same way about me, neither has Yoshi. But Yoshi's more sensitive and cute, not to mention he's also really compassionate. On second thought, the hell with it. I've come this far already, so now it's time for some fun._" thought Amy with a naughty smile.

Just as Yoshi was now about to fall asleep, Amy decided to take action. Slipping herself out of her nightgown and tossing it to the floor, Amy scooted up closer to Yoshi and pressed up against him from the side. Yoshi was rather puzzled and shocked about this, so he decided to find out the reason why.

"Amy, what are you doing?" asked Yoshi.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she responded seductively.

"Tell me that you're just joking about this. Because I know you better than you think."

"Hahaha. If I were joking, then I wouldn't do this."

She took him by surprise when she suddenly pressed her lips on his and pulled him closer. His eyes became wide when he felt her tongue sliding into his mouth, touching his own. He went from being puzzled and shocked, to full on dismayed. Since the past few years he's known her, Yoshi was well aware of her lifelong feelings for his friend Sonic. Though he could never understand why Sonic always ran away from her or tried to avoid her. He knew that Amy was a nice and pretty girl. But this display of affection she was giving to him right now was an instant surprise.

While Amy was still kissing him, she moved herself on top of him. After two more minutes, she finally broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Why did you just do that?" asked a rather embarrassed Yoshi.

"I did that to show that I wasn't joking like you thought I was. Also because I think you're cute and adorable." she replied.

"But you do realize that I'm not Sonic, right?"

"Silly, of course I do. I'm not crazy, I just thought that I shouldn't beat around the bush for too long."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I like you, I really do like you. Even though I still like Sonic, I also happen to like you a lot. I know Sonic means well, but I just can't accept how he always runs away from me. But you, you never run away when I'm around you."

"That's because I don't see any reason to run. Sonic is foolish for not reciprocating your feelings."

"Which is why I chose this to express my feelings for you. Besides, you'll be one step ahead of Sonic after this."

"Really. Well, as much as I feel confused about this whole thing, I suppose that I can make just one exception."

After that, Amy engaged him in another kiss, which he returned with equal passion. In the middle of their make out session, the pink hedgehog moved one of her hands along his body, stopping directly at a certain spot between his legs, which she began to play with, resulting in a shiver from the reptile. Yoshi decided to even the playing field by using his own hand to grope her well endowed breasts, which made her moan in the kiss. Wanting to feel his taste even more, Amy once again slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring around the inside.

Switching their positions, Yoshi was now on top while Amy was underneath him. He could tell from the look on her smiling face that she was enjoying this moment, and frankly, so was he. She wanted this more than he did, and he wasn't about to back out now. He began to kiss down from her neck, to her chest, which he licked as well, her stomach, her legs and finally her womanhood. Yoshi was amused at how wet she was already from all the pleasure he was giving to her. He took his eyes off it and looked up at her, almost as if he was asking for permission. Responding with a nod and a smile, Amy pushed his head down near her opening, indicating that she wanted to be pleasured some more.

"Lick me." she requested.

"Whatever you say. After all, I aim to please."

"(giggles) Oh Yoshi."

Once he was prepared, Yoshi slid his tongue inside her clit, licking around the inside. This sudden burst of pleasure caused Amy to wrap her legs tightly around his head while moaning with passion. The more deeper he licked her insides, the more embroiled she became in her lust filled desires. She had always hoped that Sonic would be the one doing this to her, but she clearly liked how well Yoshi was doing.

"_Looks like you're too late Sonic. Yoshi beat you to the punch._" thought Amy.

"_I never would have guessed that Amy was gonna get this excited. But hey, I never know what to expect from a girl who's in the mood. I guess it's just common, when I'm involved that is._" thought Yoshi.

As Yoshi continued to lick her vagina, the female hedgehog's moans got louder and louder to the point where she couldn't contain them.

"OH YEAH YOSHI. KEEP IT UP, I LOVE THIS FEELING." she screamed.

Yoshi did like she told him and kept going. He could already feel her insides building up for an orgasm, and he was fully prepared to take what was coming to him. The very moment he heard her scream, he felt her love juices flowing into his mouth. Without even hesitating, he willingly swallowed it.

"That tasted good."

"Thank you, and now for the main event."

After releasing Yoshi from between her legs, he sat up and positioned his fully erected manhood in front of her opening.

"Are you ready Amy?"

"You know I am, let me have it."

Taking immediate caution, Yoshi slowly and gently pushed his manhood into her opening. He then began to thrust in and out of her repeatedly, but he did so at a very calm pace, as he did not want to risk hurting her. To keep her relaxed, he placed his hands on her breasts, massaging and licking them to stimulate her movements. She curled her legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper.

She began to move along with him when he started to go faster with his thrusting. To her, this was like a dream come true. Her moans and squeals were a prime indication that she was enjoying this whole night. She managed to maintain her composure long enough to keep up with him. The ever overwhelming lust that grew witihin her body was taking it's toll on her, making her bodily movements more sexual than before.

Yoshi didn't know it, but deep down he was enjoying this more than he thought he was. In fact, his mind was indulged in it. His inner instincts and desires were overtaking him to the point where he began letting out wild and animalistic grunts and growls.

"Oh Yoshi, I just love hearing you growl and grunt like that. It arouses me even further."

By this time, they started to go faster than before. Both were coming close to reaching a climax, but they wanted to keep it going longer due to being caught up in the heat of the moment. They tried to hold it in for as long as they could to prolong this experience. But it was getting more harder to hold in as they could feel the pressure building.

Pretty soon, they couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my god I feel myself getting ready to cum." said Amy.

"Same here, I'm about to do it too."

Without even trying to hold back, they both let loose with their orgasms at same time, mixing their love juices together. About an hour later after getting cleaned up, Yoshi and Amy were already back in bed and cuddled up under the covers.

"This was the most amazing night ever. Thank you so much for sharing it with me Yoshi." said Amy.

"You're welcome. But just to be on the safe side, we should keep this a secret. After all, you don't want Sonic to find out, do you?"

"Why should we keep this private?"

"Look, I know you like me and all, and I'm flattered, really I am. But I just don't feel right letting Sonic know what we did. He's a good friend of mine, and it would probably shock him if he found out about us. Even though I still think he's foolish for not returning your love, I wouldn't want to upstage him.

"Well, if it's that important to you, then I suppose I can keep it between us. But just remember that I'll still keep my options open."

"I know Amy, I know."

After one last kiss, they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Two days later...**

"Boy that was some party we had." said Sonic as he went walking down the sidewalk through Station Square with Yoshi and Tails.

"Yeah, and plus today is a good day. Eggman hasn't tried to do anything evil for the past 24 hours, he must still be sulking over his previous failure." said Yoshi.

"Who knows, maybe he just might be laying low until the time is right." said Tails.

"Ha, please. Like that overweight nut would actually be up to something else."

But just when they were gonna cross the street up ahead, they heard a loud female voice behind them.

"SONIKUU!" shouted Amy with glee as she came running straight towards Sonic.

"Uh oh, here we go again. Later guys, I'm outta here." mentioned Sonic before he took off.

Yoshi and Tails just stood there watching Sonic as he kept on going without stopping. Just as Amy was about to pass them, she stopped short to plant a kiss on Yoshi's cheek before running after Sonic again, but not without turning her head to wink at the reptile, letting him know that their little *secret* was still intact. Fortunately for them, Tails didn't even notice it directly.

Yoshi smiled to himself, as he could tell that this day would go by safely without any problem.

* * *

**Well, here's the fifth chapter.**

**I already know that people are gonna be shocked and puzzled about why I used Amy Rose for this chapter. But it was my decision, not anyone else's. I apologize if you find this ridiculous.**

**Either way, tune in next time for later chapters.**

**Later folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well Raizo my friend, the big Annual Fighting Tournament is coming up in three days. So that gives us plenty of time to get in some well deserved training here at the gym." said Yoshi whom was doing sit ups on the floor in the gym.

"Yeah, you said it. If I'm gonna compete, I'll need to be in tip top shape**. **I can't afford to miss out on this." said Raizo who was drinking some water after practicing on a punching bag.

"Tell me about it. The moment I step out into that stadium, all eyes in the crowd will be focused on me. I'll give them a show they'll never forget."

"Whoa there hot shot. I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because I've seen some of the other participants. Most of them are more tougher than you can imagine, and I can guarantee that they do not have time for fun and games. But the rest shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Who are they exactly?"

"I'm sure you know them. Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Sakura, and a few others. They said that they know you"

"Oh yeah, I know them really well. They're not just my friends, but also my sparring buddies. Thanks to them, my combat skills have never been better."

"Really, I never would have guessed."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"By the way, do you know about a girl named Ibuki?"

Yoshi chuckled to himself after finishing with his sit ups.

"Of course I do. She's like one of the most skilled fighters I know. She's a kunoichi who comes from a local ninja village, and plus she's just a fun loving girl who enjoys happiness and excitement. Not to mention that she has a strong interest in boys. So why do you ask?"

"Because I'm detecting the presence of someone else in this room."

Yoshi took the time to think for a second, but soon chuckled again once he knew who it was.

"I know you're in here Ibuki, so you can show yourself now."

"Aw nuts." said a female voice from above.

Pretty soon, Ibuki came dropping down from the ceiling and landed firmly on her feet.

"You know it's not polite to spy on others, Ibuki."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'm a kunoichi, it's what I do." said Ibuki cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know. But anyway, why are you even in here, weren't you training with Sakura and Chun-Li?"

"Yeah, but we already finished up about two hours ago, so I decided to come see you."

"And I suppose you took it upon yourself to hide up on the ceiling and watch us the entire time?" asked Raizo with his arms crossed.

"Like I said, I couldn't help it."

"We heard you the first time."

"By the way Yoshi, I heard Asuka Kazama is looking for you."

"ASUKA! Oh my god, she is so annoying." said Yoshi while shaking his head.

"How is she annoying?" asked Raizo.

"Ever since she heard of how good I am in fighting, she's been constantly challenging me to a fight almost every single time we see each other, even during lunch."

"Why not just fight her and get it over with?"

"Because when we do fight, she always accuses me of cheating whenever I win. I keep telling her that I was fighting fair, but she never listens. But when she wins, she brags about it."

"Don't worry about that. If she really has the nerve to call you a cheater, then that means she's just jealous."

"You may have a point. But still-"

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of none other than Asuka Kazama, who came busting in through the front door of the gym.

"AH HA, THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Asuka while pointing at Yoshi.

"How nice it is to see you, Asuka." said a sarcastic Yoshi.

"I challenge you to a fight. You and me, 1-on-1, right here."

"Can't we do this another time?"

"No way, we're doing this now!"

"But I'm still training with Raizo."

"That's okay, I want to see how this turns out." said Raizo.

"Me too." said Ibuki in agreement.

Yoshi groaned with irritation, he knew that Asuka would not leave him alone until he gave her a fight. At this rate, he had no choice.

"Fine, so be it. Let's do this." said Yoshi as he got into his fight stance.

Raizo and Ibuki just sat off to the side as Yoshi and Asuka got prepared to fight.

"You're going down, dino boy."

"Don't count on it, tough girl."

Before long, they both charged at each other. Yoshi easily avoided an overhead kick from Asuka and tried to counter with his own, only to be blocked and forced back by a sudden punch. Yoshi shrugged it off and went for another attack, but he ultimately underestimated Asuka as she was able to maneuver around his incoming jab and let loose with a kick to the back, which sent him falling onto his stomach. He jumped back up and turned around to face her, but was not quick enough to anticipate another kick aimed at his gut. Enduring the blow, Yoshi grabbed her leg and flipped her over, but she landed back on her feet with ease.

As they fought, Raizo watched on with amazement at the sight before him. He was instantly impressed by how Yoshi was managing to hold out against the likes of Asuka Kazama, whose fighting skills were just as formidable as Yoshi's own. He chuckled to himself humorously as he found it funny to see Yoshi actually fight this well, especially with a girl.

Ibuki however was watching Yoshi for an entirely different reason. She was more focused on his movements than on the fight, and she couldn't help blushing. This was due in part to the fact that she had a huge crush on him. Everytime she saw him, heard him or even if someone mentioned his name around her, she would react with instant glee and excitement, swooning over how much she adored him, even though he never noticed. She was also prone to having daydreams about him as well.

Meanwhile, Yoshi kept up in his fight with Asuka, who was clearly starting to get the upper hand. But Yoshi wouldn't stop there. When the time was right, Yoshi was able to catch an oncoming punch from Asuka and flip her over on her back, pinning her down afterwards.

"Gotcha, Asuka." said Yoshi.

"Impressive." said Raizo.

"Yes, very impressive." said Ibuki.

Asuka let out a quick chuckle before speaking.

"That was a lucky shot, I'll give you that." said Asuka with a smile.

"Really,well thanks I- MMPH."

Yoshi got cut off when Asuka wrenched her arms from his grip and pulled him down until his lips connected with hers in a surprise kiss. Yoshi groaned in dismay at this sudden act that Asuka had just unleashed upon him. He tried to pull away, but she refused to let him go as she tightened her grip. This was made more apparent when she deepened the kiss more further. His eyes soon became as wide as dinner plates when he felt her tongue slipping it's way into his mouth, rubbing against his.

Raizo was left staring with surprise at this sudden change of scenery. His mouth was open so wide that it looked like it was about to fall off. One minute Yoshi was fighting this girl, then suddenly she takes him by surprise with a passionate kiss.

"_Man, and I thought girls always kissed me when I never expected it. I didn't think Yoshi would have to go through the same thing. At least he knows exactly what I go through every now and then._" thought Raizo.

On the other hand, Ibuki's facial expression was more along the lines of frustration and jealously as she watched the kiss happening before her very eyes. she looked like she wanted to rip her to shreds.

"_This is so unfair, I was suppose to be the one to kiss Yoshi, not that damn Asuka. She stole my first chance._" thought Ibuki.

After a while, Asuka finally broke the kiss and released him before getting up from the floor. She licked her lips and giggled as she stroked his cheek softly before turning to leave the gym.

"Thanks, dino boy." she said while turning her head to wink at him before exiting the gym entirely.

Yoshi was left standing there as still as a statue. His eyes were still wide open as was his mouth. He had just gotten french kissed by Asuka Kazama, one of the toughest girls he knows, and he didn't even expect it. To him, nothing was more shocking than that.

But after only a few seconds, Yoshi finally regained his composure.

"Oh god, I can't believe she did that, ugh." said Yoshi as he wiped his mouth.

"Maybe she likes you, that might be why." said a laughing Raizo.

"Oh sure, go ahead and laugh at me Raizo. Or maybe I should say, Spawn!"

Raizo stopped his laughing and turned to make an angry look at Yoshi, who responded with a sly smirk.

"I told you to never call me that in public places!" he snapped.

"Well I did, so there!"

"Forget it, let's just keep training."

With that, he turned and walked off to resume hitting the punching bag.

Yoshi meanwhile went on to practice his fighting skills, and Ibuki chose to stick around and watch them.

* * *

**Five hours later...**

After he had finished up training in the gym, Yoshi headed down the hall towards the locker room to get freshened up. Raizo and Ibuki had both already left for the locker room two minutes before him, thus leaving him to train on his own for a while.

By the time he had arrived, Yoshi pushed the door open and walked inside. Wandering over to his locker, Yoshi was just about to open it when he suddenly got startled by the rather shocking and disturbing sight of Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Cammy and Maki all standing in the locker room, wet and naked with white towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Hi Yoshi." they all greeted.

"What are you all-, oh wait. I forgot that this was a mixed se- I MEAN CO-LOCKER ROOM." said Yoshi with embarrassment while blushing intensely.

"Oh my, you were just about to say *sex*." said Mai with a sly smirk.

"So what, it doesn't matter!" he snapped.

"Ooh, somebody's being a little hostile." teased Chun-Li while giggling.

"Just one simple question. Why are all of you naked and soaking wet?"

"We just got done showering after training. Too bad though, you could have joined us, you know." said Maki in a teasing tone.

"Eww, no way. I'm perfectly content with showering by myself without being flashed."

"Oh come on. Are you seriously implying that you've never seen women naked on purpose?"

"I'm not implying anything at all. Unlike most guys who are perverts, I am fully respectful of a woman's personal space. I'm always on my breast- BEST BEHAVIOR when it comes to women." he explained while opening his locker.

"Oh, I see." mentioned Cammy while smiling deviously.

The four females suddenly got an idea. They unwrapped the towels from around their waists and let them drop to the ground.

Without even saying a word, they slowly crept up to him while he wasn't looking and soon embraced him in what was now the most embarrassing and outwardly awkward group hug in history.

"How does this make you feel?" asked Chun-Li.

"Incredibly...absolutely...extremely...embarrassed...and...humiliated." he answered with a squeaky voice due to his overwhelming shyness.

"Alright that's enough, get off him. He's embarrassed enough already." said Raizo who came walking up.

"Relax Raizo, we're just having fun with him." replied Mai.

"That doesn't matter, just let him go before you make him pass out."

"Alright, fine."

They sighed in annoyance as they relinquished their hold on Yoshi. They put their towels back on and began walking away to get dried off and dressed.

"You okay Yoshi?" asked Raizo putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They just took me by surprise." said Yoshi.

"I knew you had a reputation among women, but this is a lot more than I expected."

"That's pretty odd coming from someone who's a walking babe magnet."

"Hey, it's not easy but someone has to do it. Besides, you're not too far from being a babe magnet yourself."

"That's what I'm freaked out about. It seems that every time a woman gets within even 5 feet of me, for some reason they almost instantly grow fond of me. It especially shocks me whenever they seduce me into-"

"Sleeping with them?" Raizo blurted out.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let's just say that I've had my experiences of sleeping with various women."

"Well, it appears we have more in common with each other than we thought."

"So, exactly how many women have you slept with?"

"I never really keep count, but I can remember who they are. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else about this."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay."

"So tell me."

Taking a deep breath and letting it go, Yoshi began to speak.

"Well, you know Chun-Li, Cammy and Mai, right?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, I actually slept with them."

"Seriously, all three of them in a foursome?"

"Hell no, not like that. I slept with Mai first, and then I slept with Chun-Li and Cammy in a threesome."

"So I guess that explains why they were all clinging onto you just a minute ago."

"They just did that to get a rise out of me because they know how I get shy around pretty women."

"Did you sleep with Maki also?"

"No, I did not. And I don't intend to. The only reason I even slept with those women is because they all seduced me into it. I got so caught up in it that I couldn't turn them down."

"Well, I've gotta say that I didn't expect to hear about this."

"Now remember, no one else can find out about this. The women themselves don't know that I brought this up, so don't say anything."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

"That's what best friends are for."

"Oh, and sorry about the Spawn comment earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

After shaking hands, Yoshi and Raizo went their separate ways. Yoshi went off for the showers while Raizo left to go have lunch. Unknown to them, their entire conversation was overheard by Ibuki, who was hiding inside one of the lockers the entire time. She giggled naughtily while climbing out as an erotic idea crossed her mind.

"Yoshi my darling, you will soon be mine." said Ibuki as before sneaking off after him.

* * *

**Later in the shower...**

Yoshi breathed out a sigh of relaxation as he let the hot shower water rain down on him. The steam from the water filled the room slightly to where it was hard to see anything but the shower head and the valve. But Yoshi didn't care as he was more interested in getting cleaned up.

"I just don't understand. I know that women are fond of me, but I would really appreciate it if they didn't tease me so much due to my own shyness. It's not my fault that I don't like nudity." said Yoshi while rinsing the soap off his body.

"But what really bugs me is how Asuka Kazama plucked up the nerve to kiss me like that, in front of my good friend Raizo, as well as Ibuki. What the hell was she thinking by pulling such a sneaky stunt?"

But while he was busy showering, Yoshi failed to sense that someone was creeping towards him due to all the steam from the shower.

He was suddenly startled by the sound of a high pitched giggle that came from behind him. Taking precaution, Yoshi looked around the room, using his WereWolf enhanced vision to try and see through the steam.

"Who's in here?!" Yoshi demanded.

But all he got was the same high pitched giggle.

"If this is someone's idea of a prank, it is so not funny. I don't tolerate perverted peeping toms, so whoever you are, get out now."

"Where's the fun in that?" asked a feminine voice.

"What the hell, Mai is that you?!"

But there was no response.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

He flinched when he felt someone pinch his tail.

"CUT IT OUT, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

Yoshi was beginning to get angrier by the minute. There was some unknown girl in the shower room, toying with him while simultaneously testing his patience.

Just as he was about to snap, he was suddenly grabbed, turned around and kissed on his lips by Ibuki, who pushed him against the wall, pressing her naked body on his in an instant. She forced her tongue through his lips and into his mouth, hungrily smothering the inside.

Putting up some effort, Yoshi managed to grasp Ibuki's shoulders and break the kiss.

"Ibuki, what are you doing?"

"Duh, it's obvious." she said before resuming the kiss, only to be forced back again.

"Did you follow me in here?"

"Hmm, well-"

"Ibuki!"

"Okay, you got me. I did follow you in here, I was just toying with you to push your buttons a little before I made my move."

"Made your-. Oh my god, you are not serious about this."

"Oh yes I am."

"This is wrong Ibuki. Someone will hear us."

"The last time I checked, everybody else was gone."

"What, but that means-"

"That's right my sweetie pie. It's just you and me, and also that means no one can hear you scream."

"Oh god, this is not happening."

"Less talk, more fun."

She then resumed the kiss once more, sliding her tongue inside his mouth like before. As much as he wanted to get out of this, he found that he couldn't, as the feeling of Ibuki's soft, wet body seemed to calm him down. It also got him more involved in the moment.

Yoshi pulled a fast one by slithering his tail behind Ibuki and giving a smack to her ass, which caused her to gasp a little before letting out a moan after breaking the kiss for air.

"Do that again." she requested.

"Do what?"

"Smack my ass with that tail of yours, that felt good."

"Uh, are you sure?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes, give me another smack on the ass. I enjoy excitement."

Ibuki proved her point by releasing Yoshi and pressing her hands against the wall, thrusting her ass outwards.

"Whoa, you are one naughty kunoichi. And strangely, I like that."

"Come on, do it. Make me feel excited."

"If that's the case, then I won't disappoint." said Yoshi as he got his tail ready.

"I'm ready, go on"

Swinging his tail forward, Yoshi landed a firm smack on Ibuki's ass, which made her scream with pleasure.

"Oh yeah, again."

Yoshi went in for another smack.

"OOH, YEAH. KEEP IT GOING, DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING BABY." she screamed.

"Your wish is my command."

Yoshi continued to smack her bottom repeatedly with his tail, making her screams more louder and more erotic. Though he was a little puzzled over this whole ordeal, he was still willing to do so if it meant keeping Ibuki satisfied.

Ibuki was basking in the sheer pleasure of this experience, and her facial expressions were a clear sign of this. Her tongue was hanging out from the side of her mouth due to overwhelming lust and desire taking their toll on her.

After two more minutes of this exciting moment, Ibuki finally ordered Yoshi to stop, which he did.

At this rate, Ibuki was now completely driven by nothing but her own sexual lust as she pounced on Yoshi like a cat, kissing him ravenously while curling her arms and legs around his body, all the while Yoshi held onto by her. After ending the kiss, Yoshi trailed his tongue along Ibuki's breast, licking all around while also occasionally sucking her nipples.

Meanwhile outside the shower room, Raizo had came back in the locker room after finding out that he had left his cellphone in his locker. Just as he was passing by, he stopped upon hearing a noise.

"Ah, ah, oh, oh, oh god. Give it to me Yoshi, give it to me now."

"Hmm, are you sure about that Ibuki?"

"Ah, I'd be lying if I said no."

Raizo couldn't believe what he was hearing. It surprised him that someone was actually having sex within a shower in the locker room, especially someone like Yoshi.

But Raizo only chuckled to himself in disbelief.

"What am I thinking? There's no way that he'd possibly pull off something like that, or could he?!" wondered Raizo.

His answer was soon given when he heard an even louder noise.

"YES, YES, YES. THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT, OH BABY I FEEL GOOD."

As much as he didn't want to, Raizo realized he had no choice. Hesitantly, he walked over to the entrance of the room and quietly peeked his head in, but because of all the steam he could hardly see a thing. Focusing his vision, Raizo managed to get a glimpse of Yoshi and Ibuki locked in sexual intercourse, with Ibuki still latched onto Yoshi while he was thrusting into her repeatedly. But the ironic part was that Yoshi was balancing on his tail, relying on his reflexes and strength to keep himself steady, which instantly surprised Raizo.

Without even a sound, Raizo turned away. He was so baffled about what he saw that he almost couldn't think straight. But then again, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Looks like Yoshi and I have a lot more in common than I thought. I'm happy for him." said Raizo proudly.

In the meantime, Yoshi and Ibuki continued with their intercourse. Their moans and groans got more intense by the minute as they went on. It was only a matter of time before they would reach their climax.

"Yoshi, I'm about to cum. I can't hold it." said Ibuki.

"Go on, I'm gonna cum as well." Yoshi assured her.

Without holding back, they both let loose with their orgasms, letting out screams of ecstasy. Their love juices mixed together to become one. Yoshi lowered himself and Ibuki safely back down to the floor, thus allowing Ibuki to climb off him.

"That was so fun. I loved it."

"Really, I never would have guessed. But on a personal note I am still a little annoyed that you followed me in here. However, I'm willing to let it pass if you promise not to tell anyone about what we just did."

"Absolutely. This will be our secret, cross my heart and hope to die."

With that, they decided to shower together to get cleaned up. On the other hand, Raizo had managed to retrieve his phone and soon made his way out of the locker room once more and walked off down the hall.

"Heh, and all this time Yoshi kept on telling me that he was afraid to get intimate with women. Sometimes he can be unpredictable." commented Raizo to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is finally done.**

**And this time, I used the character Ibuki from the Street Fighter series as the next female. **

**I'd like to give thanks to Krocken for giving me the suggestion to use Ibuki.**

**Plus, all the parts I included such as the *surprise kiss* between Yoshi and Asuka, the part where he gets embarrassed by Mai, Chun-Li, Cammy and Maki in the locker room were all just for comical purposes.**

**Last but not least, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Spawnzilla014 for his support and inspiration. Spawnzilla, this is for you, my good friend.**

**Anyway, stay tuned folks. The next chapter will come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"One bowl of barbecue ramen, please." said Yoshi whom was currently dining at the Ramen Ichiraku.

"Coming right up Yoshi." said Teuchi.

Yoshi waited patiently as his food was getting prepared. He always enjoyed coming to the Hidden Leaf Village every so often. When doing so, he would most likely visit the Ramen Ichiraku to get a bite to eat, whether by himself or with his close friend Naruto Uzumaki. Yoshi and Naruto had a very close, almost brother like friendship due to having many things in common in terms of personality, such as their craving for ramen. Aside from Naruto, Yoshi was also well acquainted with the other young shinobi around the village, as well as some of the jonin, notably Kakashi.

Yoshi loved being here so much that he chose to stay in the village for about at least four months in order to spend more time with Naruto and his pals. On some occasions, he would engage in random training sessions with them, all the while learning some very unique and useful shinobi tactics in the process.

After a while, Ayame presented Yoshi with his food.

"Here you go, enjoy." said Ayame.

"Thank you Ayame."

"You're welcome, cutie."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, haha."

Yoshi just shrugged it off and decided to eat. Picking up some chopsticks, he eagerly began to chow down. His eyes lit up with excitement as he felt the taste of ramen on his tongue the moment it went in his mouth. It made his mouth dazzle with it's delicious and irresistible taste.

"Oh this ramen just gets better everytime I eat it. I feel like I'm in ramen heaven."

Ayame couldn't help but giggle at his behavior. Seeing him act this way made her think back to all the times she saw Naruto act the same way whenever he ate here. To her, Yoshi's craving for ramen was no different than Naruto's.

After a while, Yoshi finally finished eating.

"So, how was your meal?" asked Ayame, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"Great as always, thanks for the service." he responded while paying for his order.

But he soon noticed Ayame's face was blushing red.

"Uh Ayame, are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because your face looks as red as a cherry. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, come again soon."

With that, Ayame gave a nervous chuckle before rushing back into the kitchen. Yoshi scratched the back of his head with confusion at her sudden reaction.

"What's wrong with Ayame?" asked Yoshi.

"I have no idea. She's never acted like this around anyone before." said Teuchi.

"Oh, okay. Well, so long then."

After bidding farewell, Yoshi took off walking through the village. Along the way, he caught a glimpse of the looks he was getting from random women, most of whom made flirtatious gestures towards him. Not wanting to be rude, Yoshi just smiled and waved at them as he went by. He was hoping to eventually see Naruto or any of the others at some point in time.

He soon got what he wanted when he caught glimpse of the blonde haired shinobi himself exiting the Dango Shop, along with an older, white haired man. Yoshi shook his head and sighed due to recognizing this man as none other than Naruto's mentor Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, as well as the resident super pervert. Yoshi knew all about Jiraiya's reputation for being an all around pervert, as he was most notorious for spying on naked women, which Jiraiya claimed was all for his *research*. But Yoshi decided he could care less about it.

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya." Yoshi called out as he ran up to them.

"Hey, it's Yoshi." said Naruto with a smile while waving.

"Yes, of course it is." said Jiraiya in an unexcited tone.

"Aw, what's the matter. Aren't you happy to see me, Pervy Sage?" Yoshi teased.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BRATTY REPTILE."

"Says the guy who gets riled up upon seeing a pretty woman."

"Why you, where do you get off making fun of me?!"

"I'm just making a specific point. Clearly I need to give you an example."

Forming a hand seal, Yoshi shouted the word *TRANSFORM*, followed by being engulfed in white smoke before reappearing as a sexy looking human woman with green hair while dressed in a two piece bikini and standing in a sexy pose.

"Hi big boy." greeted Yoshi with a feminine tone.

Jiraiya's reaction was exactly as Yoshi had predicted, as he already had an excited and perverted look on his face.

"WHAT A PERFECT SIGHT TO BEHOLD!" yelled Jiraiya happily.

Naruto did a facepalm out of embarrassment in the midst of this unusual moment.

However, Jiraiya's excitement immediately faded away when Yoshi changed himself back to normal.

"Ha, just as I thought." said Yoshi with a smug facial expression.

"That wasn't funny!" Jiraiya snapped.

"So says the Pervy Sage."

"Ooh, I oughta-"

He stopped short upon spotting a group of women passing by, thus making him smile goofily.

"Excuse me, but I've got some matters to attend to, so long for now." he declared before barging off after the women, laughing heartily.

"*sigh* Some people will never learn. Anyway, how are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine. But still, was it really necessary to use the Sexy Jutsu like that?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it's nice to know that no one has missed me around here, not even you!"

"Hey, don't get so melodramatic about it, of course we missed you. Heck, even Sakura misses you."

"Really. You didn't sound too enthusiastic about seeing me just a minute ago."

"Well either way, it is great to see you. How long will you be here for?"

"Four months. This place just feels like a home away from home."

Then suddenly, Naruto soon remembered something.

"Actually I was hoping to run into you today, there's something special for you at your house here in the village."

Yoshi became excited.

"Whoa, what is it?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It's a surprise, you'll have to follow me there to find out."

"If it's that important, then I suppose I can wait until we get there."

"Good, let's get going."

With that, Yoshi began to follow Naruto to their intended destination. He was so excited that he wasn't gonna hide it. But of course, he had to remain patient.

As they made their way there, Yoshi once again found himself being watched by random women, most of whom giggled and smiled at him amorously, causing him to get embarrassed. This however didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hey, relax Yoshi. They can't help it if they like you."

"I know Naruto, but still it's incredibly embarrassing."

"I've never said this before until now, but Pervy Sage is actually jealous of you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah. He spends hours trying to understand how you always get attention from women while he doesn't."

"Gee I don't know. Maybe it could be because I'm mostly respectful and kind to them, and I don't like to peek at them when they're bathing. That's the problem Jiraiya has, which is why he's always batting zero with them."

Naruto laughed at him and patted him on the shoulder. He always enjoyed Yoshi's outgoing sense of humor, as his jokes could make almost anyone laugh. They also proved useful whenever he felt like lightening the mood.

About a few minutes later, they finally arrived at the house. Yoshi pulled out a house key from one of the pockets on his flak jacket **(Note: Yes, Yoshi wears a flak jacket in this chapter) **and used it to unlock the door.

As soon as he walked in and turned on the light, he got the shock of a lifetime.

"SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME YOSHI!" yelled everyone who popped out of their hiding places. All of Naruto's friends of the Konoha 11, along with his sensei Kakashi Hatake, his teammate Sai, and the Sand Village kunoichi Temari had all took the reptile by surprise.

Yoshi's face made him look like he was about to pass out from all the excitement. He felt like hyperventilating, but he kept himself focused.

"Aw, you guys. This is such an honor, I can't believe you all did this for me. I'm so touched." said Yoshi with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Come here, give me a hug." said Ino as she walked up and embraced him.

"Hey, I wanna hug him too." said Sakura who joined in.

"Move over, let me in too." said Tenten who got in on the hug herself.

"Make room for me." said Temari as she hugged Yoshi too.

"Hahaha, aw girls. Thanks for the group hug." Yoshi told them.

"You're welcome!" they all replied before kissing him on his cheeks and letting him go, which made him blush slightly.

"What were those kisses for?" he asked shyly.

"Couldn't resist, you're so cute." said Tenten.

"Gee, uh thanks Tenten."

"You know Yoshi, this whole party was Naruto's idea." Kakashi informed him.

"Oh really?" he mentioned while glancing at Naruto.

"Yeah. After I heard that you were coming to stay in the village, I spent the last few hours getting everything set up. I told the others and they all agreed to pitch in and help out." replied Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was no problem, really. We all missed you so much and wanted to do something special." explained Sakura.

"And to show our appreciation, we made you something." announced Lee.

Yoshi instantly lit up with happiness when they presented him with a large picture portrait on the wall, which depicted him standing among Naruto and his shinobi friends, many of them with different poses. Such examples include Sakura and Ino with their arms wrapped around Yoshi's neck and waist, Tenten standing over him with her hands on his shoulders while Temari was laying in front of him with a big smile on her face. The rest included Naruto giving two thumbs up along with his trademark grin, Shino just looking like he usually does, Shikamaru making his usual lazy face, and so on.

Yoshi was so impressed that he once again cried tears of joy.

"This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you, thank you all from the bottom of my heart."

"Hey it's okay, just let it out. Let it all out." said Naruto as he gave him a sympathetic hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet. I like a sensitive man." said Ino with affection in her voice.

"I never thought I would say this, but so do I." said Sakura with equal affection.

So forth, the party went on from that point. Everyone had fun eating snacks and conversing among one another. Yoshi in particular was mostly busy talking to Naruto. On a more lighter note, Yoshi didn't bother to notice the stares of interest that came from four particular females.

Ino for the most part watched him with seduction in her eyes, coupled with a mischievous and dirty grin forming across her lips. She wanted Yoshi more than the girls who were present at the moment, though neither of them were aware of that.

"_Ooh, just look at him. I don't care if he's human or not, he is incredibly cute and oh so hot. Luckily I've got a little surprise for him later._" thought Ino.

Sakura herself was not far behind. Even though she retained her original feelings for Sasuke, deep down she also had a soft spot for Yoshi. His kindness, sensitivity, compassion, humor and generosity were the few things she adored about him. But that didn't mean she couldn't think about him in a different way.

"_I can't help it. Oh,Yoshi is just such a charmer. I feel like I just want to jump him right now, no questions asked. He'll be all mine tonight after this party is over, that's a promise. Oh yeah baby._" thought Sakura.

The thoughts that were going through Tenten's head at the time were much more erotic than even Ino's or Sakura's combined. The more she watched Yoshi, the more her interest would grow. She was so excited that she couldn't even hide the large grin on her face.

"_I'm not gonna deny it, he is so freaking adorable. It's no wonder that some girls take a liking to him upon getting to know him more. Oh god all the things I could do to him right now, WOO._" thought Tenten.

Temari couldn't keep her eyes off him the whole time she was there. The smile on her face was a clear indication that her interest in him was beyond that of a school girl crush. She was however more interested in his skills, which he continued to hone further through relentless training and exercise. She giggled to herself as thoughts began racing around her mind.

"_I never thought I would admit it, but something about him really gets my heart beating like a drum. Maybe it could be his charm, his way with words, his confidence. Oh hell, screw that. Right now I wanna cuddle him in my arms, and maybe even give him more than that._" she thought while licking her lips.

As soon as it was nighttime, the party had come to an end. Everyone set about cleaning up around the room, with Naruto even using his shadow clones to make the process go faster._  
_

With that taken care of, Naruto and the others all said goodbye to Yoshi as they left. But however, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari all insisted on staying over for the night.

"Uh girls, are you sure about this?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes, I don't see any problem with spending the night here." said Sakura.

"_Besides, this gives me a chance to have some fun with him tonight._" she thought.

"Well I suppose it's okay. But the fact is I only have three guest rooms, and I'm aware that neither of you want to sleep on my couch, but it's the only other option."

"If that's the case, then you won't mind if I sleep in your room with you?" Sakura suggested.

Yoshi's eyes went wide after hearing that suggestion.

"S-s-s-sleep in my room with me?"

"I'd be lying if I wasn't sure."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Who said you were gonna share a bed with him?" questioned a jealous Ino.

"I said so. Besides it's only big enough for two."

"I disagree. I've seen his bed, and I know it's bigger than that."

"And how would you know how big my bed is?" asked Yoshi while looking at Ino with suspicion.

Ino blushed intensely after realizing what she said.

"Uh, just a lucky guess." she blurted out.

"Hey, Yoshi's right. How do you know what his bed size is?" asked Tenten.

"Gimme a break, it's not like I was peeking at him in his room while he was drying off from a shower. Oops."

"Ooh, Ino's a pervert." teased Sakura.

"SHUT UP, I AM NOT."

"Whatever you say, Ino pervynaka."

"Don't tease her Sakura. I'm sure she'll have a good explanation for me in the morning. Right now, I just wanna go to bed and get some sleep. And since Sakura asked first, I'll share my bed with her."

"Awww, no fair." the other three whined.

"_ALRIGHT,__ HE'S ALL MINE, WOO HOO!_" thought Sakura happily.

"_Damn it!_" thought Tenten.

"_Damn you to hell Sakura!_" thought Ino._  
_

"_GOD DAMN IT!_" thought Temari._  
_

After that, they all walked off in opposite directions. Yoshi and Sakura headed upstairs for his room while the other three kunoichi went to the guestrooms. But unknown to him, Sakura had a lot more on her mind than just sleeping at the moment.

The very second they had arrived at his door, he turned the knob and walked inside, turning on the light. The room itself was neatly clean with only minor decoration. There was a nightstand located on the right side of the bed (which was more bigger like Ino had said) with a small red lamp and an alarm clock on it, along with two framed pictures, one which depicted Naruto holding Yoshi in a friendly headlock while the second one depicted Yoshi with Sakura sitting on his lap and Naruto leaning over him while smiling. The room also had a wall closet on the left side, and two dressers on the right.

But what Yoshi didn't expect was for Sakura to close the door and lock it. She then turned around to face him with a grin on her face.

"Sakura, why did you lock the door?" he asked her with confusion.

Her only reply was a bigger grin and sneaky giggle.

"And why are you staring at me like some fan girl?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" she asked while advancing towards him.

"Yeah, that's why I asked."

"Well, you're in luck baby."

Yoshi squealed a little as the blood began rushing to his face, making him blush. If he knew one thing, it was that a girl like Sakura would never, in her whole life, call him names like 'baby' unless she had a reason. Right now it seemed like she had a pretty good reason.

"*gulp* Now Sakura, let's be rational about this. Get a hold of yourself." said Yoshi as he started taking a few steps backwards.

"What's the matter, are you scared of me?" she teased affectionately while continuing to move closer.

"N-n-n-no, not at all." he said with a frightened tone.

He found himself cornered up against his bed, with nowhere else to move but onto the mattress, with Sakura following suit as she began to crawl over to him.

"I've been waiting for this all day. And now I have you all to myself, all alone."

"Sakura, control yourself. This is not you."

"I'm still me, silly. I just want to have some fun."

"Think about Sasuke, you still love him even though he's gone, right?"

"Changing the subject won't help you Yoshi. You're gonna be mine tonight, there's no way around it."

Yoshi began to sweat like a nervous hospital patient. Here he was locked in his own bedroom with a love stricken kunoichi whose punches could almost knock a person's skull out of their head without effort and whose temper could make anyone frightened.

When he noticed her leaning in for a kiss, he did the most unexpected thing. He jumped up in the air and latched onto the ceiling with his hands and feet.

"Ooh, clinging to the ceiling, are you?" she asked playfully.

"I was able to concentrate enough to generate chakra into my limbs in order to do this. I don't know what's gotten into you, but frankly I don't wanna risk finding out."

"_What am I thinking? This was stupid. Who am I, Spider-Man?_" he thought to himself.

"Come down from there." she said while reaching for him.

But he quickly moved away before her hands could touch him.

"I'm not coming down until you get yourself under control." he refused.

"Hehehehe, come on."

Sakura attempted to grab him again, only for the reptile to elude her grasp once more. For the next few minutes, Sakura repeatedly tried to pull him off the ceiling, but Yoshi would not allow her to lay one hand on him. But eventually she tried a different approach by leaping up, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Now I've got you."

Without warning, she started to tickle him. Yoshi tried the best to he could to keep from laughing, Sakura's tickling proved too much for him to endure, and he soon erupted with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA, STOP IT SAKURA, HAHAHAHAHA. I CAN'T HOLD MY CONCENTRATION FOR LONG IF YOU KEEP TICKILNG ME, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"That's the idea sweetums."

The very minute Yoshi lost focus, he and Sakura fell from the ceiling and onto the bed. Sakura quickly moved herself on top of him, using her strength to keep him down.

"Sakura, let me go!" Yoshi demanded.

"Hmm, no." she replied.

"I mean it Sakura. Get off of me, now."

Rather than answering, Sakura instead leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. Her tongue was in his mouth in less than a second. She explored all around his mouth for a total of about five straight minutes before pulling away.

"Did you just kiss me!?" asked a shocked Yoshi.

"Well of course, why is that such a shock to you?"

"Because for as long as I've known you when we met, you have never once done anything like this. Why start this up now?"

"You just don't understand how I really feel, do you?"

"What?"

"I'm fully aware that I still love Sasuke, really I am. But after meeting you and getting to know you so well, I just couldn't help being in love with you too."

Yoshi suddenly softened up. He had never imagined that someone like Sakura would be that interested in him, nor did he believe it until now.

"Wow Sakura, just wow. I always knew that you were a nice and confident girl, but I never suspected that you actually adored me."

"I thought so myself. Now I realize when I'm with you, I feel even happier than I normally do."

"I know what you're gonna say next. You feel sad and lonely by yourself without others around, especially me."

"Wow, you really understand me. This why I like you, you're always kind, sympathetic, and you know the right words to say."

"Some people say it's a gift."

"I think they may be right."

Then, something dawned on him.

"Now I see why you and the other girls wanted to spend the night at my house. You all just wanted to get close to me." he mentioned.

"And out of them all, I got the closest." she replied seductively as she began to undress. Starting with her top, she reached for the zipper and pulled it down, opening it to show off her well developed, topless breasts. Yoshi instantly found himself blushing immensely upon noticing them.

"Do you love what you see?" she cooed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh." he muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Y-y-you look more b-b-b-beautiful than usual."

"Being Tsunade's apprentice has it's perks."

"Yeah, she certainly did her job well."

Before he realized it, Sakura grabbed him and pressed his face against her chest, rubbing and kissing his head.

"So how about we have some fun now?"

"Sure. After all, I am yours for the night." he answered after lifting his head to look at her.

"That's right."

After taking off the rest of her clothing, Sakura leaned in to kiss him again, but he stopped her before her lips could meet his.

"What's wrong?" she asked with confusion.

"Nothing. I just don't feel right about Ino, Tenten and Temari being left out. But luckily I've got a way to solve that problem."

Yoshi began to focus his chakra as he prepared a hand seal for his intended jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." he said.

In one of the guestrooms, Ino found herself unable to fall asleep at all due to constantly thinking about Yoshi. Combined with her own raging hormones, she almost felt tempted to rush into Yoshi's room and have her way with him. But she was suddenly taken by surprise when 'Yoshi' poofed into the room in a puff of white smoke.

"Ooh, looks like someone changed their mind." said Ino with a sexy smile.

"Actually I'm a shadow clone. Yoshi sent me here with only one objective, a that's to satisfy your sexual desires." said the clone.

"Well then, come here and gimme some love." she cooed while lifting the covers up to reveal herself naked underneath.

"You planned ahead?"

"Not quite. Sometimes I like sleeping naked when either I get too hot or if I choose to."

"Good enough for me."

Ino wasted no time in reaching forward and pulling him into an immensely passionate kiss under the covers. She moaned and groaned in passion as she felt the clone rubbing parts of her body, notably her breasts. She curled her legs around him and pressed down, becoming tightly attached to him.

Meanwhile back upstairs, Sakura and Yoshi were now engaged in their intimate moment. Yoshi gripped at the bed sheets as Sakura licked all around his manhood, smothering it like a popsicle while squeezing it between her breasts.

"_For someone who's a medic-ninja Sakura sure has some great skills, even though she's never done this before._" he thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Sakura opened her mouth wide and placed it on his cock, proceeding to suck it. Yoshi's body shivered at the sudden feeling as the pink haired kunoichi went to work, he almost felt like passing out, but he stayed conscious. After giving him a long and enjoyable blowjob, she could feel his juices flowing into her mouth, and she instantly swallowed without hesitation.

"Mm, delicious taste." Sakura said as she licked some of the remaining cum off her lips.

"You're kidding." Yoshi joked.

"I don't kid about these things. Now it's time to get down to the really fun part."

Of course, Temari and Tenten also got some fun of their own when they were visited by two more of Yoshi's shadow clones in their rooms. Pretty soon, everyone was having a good time. And their moans of lust and pleasure were a clear indication of said time.

However, outside the house, a certain toad sage was quietly watching everything from a tree branch. Jiraiya eagerly watched through the window of Yoshi's room as he and Sakura started to get more serious. This was further characterized by the kunoichi thrusting up and down on his manhood with the utmost passion.

"_This is perfect, absolutely perfect. With this research, my next novel will be a major seller._" thought Jiraiya as he was busy writing on a notepad he had with him.

Jumping down from the branch, he snuck over to the window of the first guestroom and looked inside to witness another sight before his eyes. It was Ino and Yoshi's shadow clone in the middle of sexual intercourse. Ino was on all fours in the doggy position while the clone was holding onto her, pushing in and out from behind. The blonde girl herself was moaning and panting, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth like a dog.

"OH YES. GIVE IT TO ME BABY, MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A WOMAN." yelled Ino.

"_Strange, he's pleasuring another girl when he's already with someone else. Could he have used the Shadow Clone Jutsu?_"

"Pervy Sage, what the hell are you doing?" asked an angry voice.

Jiraiya turned around and came face to face with a furious Naruto.

"Keep it down, you're ruining my research." Jiraiya whispered.

"Research nothing, you're peeking again. I can't believe you."

"Shut up already. If Yoshi realizes we're out here, he'll kill us."

"I don't care if he hears us, you've got no business invading his privacy."

"I'm warning you, keep it down or-"

"HEY, YOSHI. DON'T LOOK NOW, BUT PERVY SAGE IS TRYING TO-"

Naruto's yelling was cut short by Jiraiya knocking him out with a punch to the head.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal."

"Ahem!"

Jiraiya suddenly tensed up with fear the moment he turned around. He found himself confronted by an extremely enraged Yoshi, whom was accompanied by four equally furious and fully dressed kunoichi.

"Uh oh." he muttered.

"You got that right, old man." Yoshi said venomously.

Jiraiya struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Wait, I can explain. Well maybe not directly, but if you give me a few minutes I'll think of something."

"Ladies, if you please."

"Gladly." said Sakura while cracking her knuckles.

Before long, Jiraiya's screams of pain were heard throughout the night sky as the girls viciously attacked him while Yoshi watched with amusement.

By the time they were done, Jiraiya was badly beaten up with a dazed facial expression.

"Hmph, that'll teach him to invade my privacy."

"Well, now that's been taken care of, how about we all finish what we started?" suggested Ino with a grin.

"Actually, I've got a better way to make it more interesting." said Sakura.

"Really, how so?" asked Yoshi with interest.

His question was soon answered about ten minutes later when they were all back inside the house, up in Yoshi's room, having a five way sexual intercourse. Sakura had resumed thrusting on Yoshi, Ino was occupied with having the reptile lick her vagina from the inside, with her legs curled tightly around his neck, while Temari and Tenten had their fun by squeezing his long tail between their breasts, licking at the tip of it like a lollipop.

Sakura was giving it all she had due to her own hormones and lust taking control of her body. She even massaged her own breasts in order to stimulate herself.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, OOOHHH BABY!" screamed Sakura.

"_I never knew she was such a loud screamer._" Yoshi thought while he was still licking Ino's vagina.

His thoughts were disrupted when Ino finally released her fluids into his mouth, which he willingly swallowed. Afterwards, he then looked up at her, only to be suddenly engaged in a french kiss.

But about three seconds later, he was given an even more shocking surprise as Sakura had reached her tipping point and ended up releasing a big quantity of her love fluids, which squirted onto Yoshi's legs and flowed down his manhood.

"That was...so...good." said an exhausted and tired Sakura who suddenly passed out on the bed due to all the passion she endured, coupled with a soft but goofy smile.

Seeing that his midsection was vulnerable, Temari jumped at the chance to try and make her move, but of course it wasn't easy as Tenten also wanted her chance. The two kunoichi shoved each other back and forth as they both struggled to gain the upper hand.

"Move over bunhead, his penis is mine." said Temari.

"Get real, I want him more. And my hair is not tied up in buns, I let them down stupid." retorted Tenten.

"Damn that, I'm going next."

"_Why do girls always have to fight over me all the time?_" thought Yoshi after his kiss with Ino.

In order to calm the moment, Yoshi formed a hand seal and conjured up two shadow clones.

"There, will that help keep you satisfied?" asked Yoshi.

"Oh yes." said both girls.

In just about eight more seconds, all three girls were now indulging in the feeling of being pleasured by Yoshi and his two clones, each of them in different positions. Ino was once again in the doggy position, this time with the real Yoshi behind her. Yoshi's first clone was in the seated position, with Temari having her legs wrapped around him and her arms on his shoulders while he penetrated her. The second clone had Tenten's legs propped up on his shoulders as he thrusted into her.

They all let out moans of ecstasy as this went. Luckily, the windows were closed so that no one could hear their noises. They all kept up for about several more hours, with their screams getting louder and louder as time passed.

It was only a matter of time before they would eventually experience their climax. The moment it happened, they all released their fluids simultaneously, which of course left them all heavily exhausted. Yoshi dispelled his clones and snuggled up under the blankets, being joined shortly by the girls, except Sakura, whom was still out cold, forcing Ino to tuck her in with them.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting night." said Yoshi.

"And you've got all of us to thank for it." said Ino.

"We all missed you so much that we each wanted to make this night special. By each, I mean one of us at a time." said Temari.

"So that explains why you all whined when I allowed Sakura to sleep in my room."

"Hmm, pretty much. But we will admit that it was rather kind of you to send shadow clones to please us." said Tenten.

"I was lucky that Naruto taught me to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. At least it came in handy."

"We know." they all said.

After a short conversation, the girls gave him a good night kiss and snuggled up to him, falling asleep shortly after. Sakura, though still asleep, managed to snuggle up with them.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Naruto awoke with the sound of a groan as he rubbed the sore spot on his head where Jiraiya had hit him.

"Hmph, stupid Pervy Sage. When I get my hands on him I'll-"

But he soon noticed that Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen as he looked around.

"Damn it, he must have woke up before I did and got away."

Getting to his feet, Naruto dusted himself off and got ready to walk off when he suddenly heard some giggles from in front of the house. Feeling curious, he quietly wandered to the front and peeked behind the wall. To his surprise, he spotted Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari all walking out the front door of Yoshi's house, followed by the reptile himself. They turned to look back at him, with smiles on their faces. Sakura was the first to give him a goodbye kiss, followed by Temari, then Tenten, and finally Ino, who was kissing him a little too hard, leading the other girls to pull her off. Afterwards, they all waved goodbye as they left.

"No way, they actually spent the night with Yoshi, all four of them. I don't believe it." whispered a befuddled Naruto.

"Really Naruto?" asked Yoshi who suddenly appeared behind him, thus startling him.

"WHOA, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Ninja training. You didn't think I just come here to visit and hang out, do you?"

"You got me there."

"I had a feeling you'd be curious as to why you saw them leaving my house this morning."

"Yes, that's what I'm wondering about. How did you know?"

"Trust me Naruto, you have not lived until you've seen what I'm really capable of."

"He's not the only one." said a familiar voice.

They both looked and saw Jiraiya standing behind them with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, what do you want Pervy Sage?" Naruto joined in.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD TO STOP CALLING-, never mind. I just wanted to find out one thing."

"And what might that be?"

"You had all those lovely girls with you last night, and from what I could tell, things really took off in a matter of minutes." he said with a sly grin.

Yoshi and Naruto only groaned with annoyance at what Jiraiya just said.

"Man, for someone who's a Sannin, you're more perverted than you say you are." said Yoshi.

At this rate, Naruto got an idea when a sneaky smile formed on his face. Pretty soon, Yoshi got the message and smiled as well.

Without a second thought, they both formed hand seals and shouted *TRANSFORM*, followed by them being covered in smoke before popping out as two sexy, naked women. They winked and blew kisses to the now excited Jiraiya, who suddenly fell to the ground and passed out with a smile.

After changing back, they burst out laughing at the top of their lungs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WE GOT HIM AGAIN, HAHAHAHAHA." Yoshi said between laughs.

"YEAH, IT WORKS EVERY TIME, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." agreed Naruto.

Once they stopped laughing, they took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well, I'm hungry for some ramen. Let's head down to the Ichiraku for a couple bowls." suggested Yoshi.

"Last one there has to pay for the ramen, Yoshi."

He then took off running.

"Hey no fair, you took a headstart."

Yoshi ran off after him.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is up and running.**

**I apologize if the sex part wasn't all that amusing. I was just trying to do a different approach.**

**I bet you were surprised that I had Yoshi get involved with four girls from the Naruto franchise. I know you were. Don't deny it.**

**And yes, I had Yoshi used the Sexy Jutsu and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I did it to make the chapter more interesting.**

**Anyway, tune in next time to see who Yoshi will encounter in a later chapter. From this point forth, I'll be alternating between using girls from games, anime/manga, and possibly comics.**

**DATTEBAYO!**

**Sorry, I just had to say that. The phrase got stuck in my head whenever I heard Naruto say it on the show.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
